Szkoła z internatem/Szkoła z internatem: Podróż w równoległym wszechświecie
Uwaga! Strona może zawierać treści nieodpowiednie dla Twojego wieku. 690px|link=Szkoła z internatem#Sezon 2 Szkoła z internatem Sezon drugi Jest to dłuższy epizod stworzony przez Sebolęęę. Opis Fretka przypadkiem otwiera portal najnowszego wynalazku Zoltana, przez co trafia do równoległego wszechświata. Tymczasem wychodzi na jaw, że Moranica była kiedyś agentką O.B.F.S.-u, a teraz musi wykonać pewną misję. Równocześnie Ferb i Claire odkrywają tajne przejście pod zamkiem, a Fineasz, Stephanie i Izabela lądują na bezludnej wyspie. Bohaterowie *Normalny wszechświat: **Fretka Flynn; **Stefa Hirano; **Zoltan George Davenport; **Moranica Uglyfoot; **Fineasz Flynn; **Stephanie Winner; **Claire Curvehead; **Ferb Fletcher; **Jeremiasz Johnson; **Ethan Goldfeeder/Doktor Ktokolwiek/Vladimir Lebiediew; **Major Francis Monogram; **Carl Karl; **Pan Cualquiera; **Izabela Garcia-Shapiro; **Wspólnicy doktora Ktokolwiek; **Policjanci; **Zuhuhuhuhuhulowie; **Elisabeth/Moranica 2.0; **Buford Van Stomm; **Baljeet Tjinder; **Portugalscy żołnierze *Równoległy wszechświat: **Izabela MacMandy; **Fretka Fletcher; **Moranica Davenport; **Zoltan George Uglyfoot-Davenport; **Fineasz Fletcher; **Ferb Flynn; **Baljeet Van Stomm; **Buford Tjinder; **Summer Winner; **Stephanie Outside; **Zack Uglyfoot; **Linda Fletcher; **Lawrence Flynn-Fletcher; **Jasmine Garcia-Shapiro; **Claire Uglyfoot; **Teddy Scenariusz Część 1 (Fretka jest w ciemnym pomieszczeniu przykuta do ceglanej ściany. Ktoś wchodzi do pokoju. Światło wpadające do pokoju oślepia Fretkę. Osoba podchodzi do Fretki. Tą postacią jest Izabela, jednak ubrana jest w czarne kolory) Fretka: Wypuść mnie! Nie jestem stąd! Izabela: Śmieszne... Fretka: Izabela, przecież jesteśmy przyjaciółkami! Izabela: Przyjaciółkami? Phi... wymyśliłaś. A teraz słono zapłacisz za przeszkadzanie w naszym planie. Fretka: Echhh... a mogłam nie pchać się do równoległego wszechświata. (Akcja cofa się do poranka w normalnym wszechświecie. Fretka i Stefa śpią w swoim pokoju) Narrator (głosem Fretki): Fretka w filmie "Szkoła z internatem: Podróż w równoległym wszechświecie" w bajecznym 2D. (Piosenka Gdy zaczyna się dzień) Fretka: Gdy zaczyna się dzień, Wszystkie smutki odchodzą w cień, Bo czeka na nas wiele wrażeń, Zaskoczeń, przeobrażeń, Zatem wstawajcie śpiochy! Nie czas na przed dniem popłochy! Dzień wkrótce się zakończy, Niech nas brak sił nie wykończy. Spójrzcie, jak pięknie słońce świeci A ptaszek po niebie szybko leci Bo ten dzień zmarnować się nie może! I wszystko zdarzyć się może! Jeśli tylko znajdziesz chęć Żeby powody do radości mieć! (Koniec piosenki) Fretka: Serio, Stefa? Nie obudziłam cię tą piosenką? Ciebie to nawet porządne tornado nie zbudzi... (Apartament Zoltana. Mężczyzna wychodzi z windy z duplikatorem w ręce i widzi Moranicę grzebiącą w lodówce) Zoltan: Usunąłem twojego klona. Choć wolałbym usunąć ciebie, a zostawić tego drugiego. A co ty tam w ogóle robisz? Moranica: Szykuję sobie kanapkę z łososiem. (Moranica wyjmuje wielką rybę i wsadza ją pomiędzy dwie kromki chleba. Zaczyna to jeść) Zoltan: Poza tym, kilku uczniów poznikało ze szkoły. Nigdzie nie widziałem Ferba, Izabeli, Fineasza i Stephanie. Moranica: A cholera wie, gdzie oni są. Zoltan: A co ty robiłaś, jak uczniowie z twojej szkoły uciekali? Moranica: Nikt z mojej szkoły nie uciekał. Tylko raz ktoś zwiał, ale spotkała go taka kara, że nawet w podręcznikach od historii o tym piszą. (Gdzieś na Atlantyku. Fineasz otwiera oczy. Widzi górujące na niebie słońce. Nagle słońce zasłania głowa Stephanie) Stephanie: O, ty żyjesz. Fineasz: Co... co się stało? Stephanie: Pamiętasz, jak skakaliśmy z samolotu? Podczas wpadania do wody walnąłeś nogą w coś twardego i straciłeś przytomność. Ale wyciągnęłam cię na brzeg jakiejś wyspy. Fineasz: A jak długo byłem nieprzytomny? Stephanie: Z 3 lata. Fineasz: CO?! Stephanie: Nie no, jakieś 30 godzin. Zdążyłam zrobić szałas i zebrać trochę jedzenia. Dużo tutaj bananów i kokosów, ale są i jakieś zwierzątka, to można na grillu zrobić. Idź się wykąp w oceanie, bo wali od ciebie jak od skunksa. (Pod Neuschwanstein, w jakiejś kamiennej grocie pod zamkiem. Claire śpi na ułożonych na sobie kilkunastu kocach. Do groty wchodzi Ferb z wytrawną kaczką na talerzu) Ferb: Claire, śniadanie! (Claire budzi się) Claire: Skąd wytrzasnąłeś kaczkę?! I gdzie ją upichciłeś? Ferb: Jakaś impreza na zamku w nocy była, a kaczka nietknięta, więc wziąłem. Postawię na stole. (Ferb stawia kaczkę na stole. Po chwili w ścianie pojawia się ukryte przejście) Claire: Ej, Ferb! Postawiłeś ją chyba na jakimś włączniku. Ferb: No... ciekawe, co tam jest. Idziemy? Claire: A śniadanie? (W G-Tech'u. Przed stolikiem stoi portal. Pod ścianami stoją zaciekawieni uczniowie. Zoltan stoi przed portalem) Zoltan: Drodzy uczniowie, jako pierwsi zobaczycie działanie urządzenia, które sprawi, że spadną wam majtki z wrażenia! Jedyne, co jest wspanialsze od tej maszyny, to ja! Stefa: A Mary Sue? Zoltan: Eeee... nie. Przed wami portal do równoległego wszechświata! Uważajcie, bo wytworzy silny wiatr! (Zoltan włącza urządzenie. Zaczyna w nim pojawiać się zielony wir. Wokół zaczyna silnie wiać. Stolik przewraca się, a wraz z nim waza, która rozbija się o podłogę. Wszystkim uczniom zaczynają latać we wszystkie strony włosy. Zoltanowi odlatuje tupecik z głowy) Zoltan: Kurde! (Winda otwiera się, a w niej Moranica. Wiatr uderza w twarz kobiety tupecikiem) Moranica: Tfu! Co to jest?! (Wiatr przestaje wiać. Kobieta zabiera tupecik z twarzy i czyta metkę) Moranica: Tupeciki dla senior... Zoltan: Dawaj to! (Zoltan zabiera Moranice tupecik i kładzie go na głowie) Fretka: Widać, nie tylko Moranica kłamie ze swoim wiekiem... Zoltan: WRACAJĄC... czy jest ktoś chętny przetestować maszynę i jako pierwszy w historii odwiedzić równoległy wszechświat? Fretka: Ja! Ja! Ja! Zoltan: Echh... miałem nadzieję, że nikt się nie zgłosi i to ja będę mógł przetestować. Fretka: To mam tak po prostu wejść do portalu? Zoltan: Tak, ale... (Fretka wbiega w portal. Dziewczyna znika, a po chwili wir rozpływa się. Nagle między Stefą a Jeremiaszem pojawia się Fretka, ale ma zielone włosy i jest ubrana wyzywająco) Zoltan: Nikt mi nigdy nie da dokończyć wypow... Jeremiasz: Co się stało z Fretką? Zoltan: To Fretka z równoległego wszechświata. Dwie nie mogą przebywać w jednym wszechświecie, więc pojawiła się u nas na zastępstwo. Gdy któraś z Fretek wejdzie w portal, wrócą do właś... (Nagle winda otwiera się i wyskakuje stamtąd kilku umundurowanych ludzi. Z pokojów też wyskakują umundurowani ludzie. Każdy chwyta jakiegoś ucznia. Jeden chwyta Moranicę i usadza ją na fotelu) Żołnierz: Moranico Uglyfoot, zostajesz zatrzymana. Moranica: E, koledzy, a w ryj chcecie? Poza porwaniem księcia Karola nic w tym miesiącu nie zrobiłam. Żołnierz: W tym miesiącu? Jest 1 maja. I nie o to chodzi. Ale tym porwaniem zajmiemy się później... Jesteś główną podejrzaną o wczorajszy zamach na Chase Tower, jeden z najwyższych budynków w Stanach i na świecie. Moranica: Co?! To akurat nie ja! Żołnierz: Nie ze mną te żarty... (Żołnierz wyciąga jakiś dokument i pokazuje go Moranice. Kobieta nerwowo przełyka ślinę) Zoltan: Co się stało? Moranica: Zoltuś. Muszę ci to powiedzieć. Zoltan: To mów. Moranica: Kiedyś byłam tajną agentką... Część 2 (G-Tech. Moranica siedzi na kanapie. Przed nią stoi żołnierz. Zoltan i pozostali uczniowie również są trzymani przez żołnierzy. Nagle z windy wychodzi Ethan) Ethan: O kurde, co się tutaj dzieje? (Jakiś żołnierz podbiega do Ethan'a i go łapie) Zoltan: Moranica, byłaś kiedyś tajną agentką? Moranica: Tak. Pracowałam dla Organizacji Bez Fajnego Skrótu. To taka agencja, gdzie pracują zwierzęta. Wywalili mnie, gdy zorientowali się, że nie jestem gadającym szympansem. Żołnierz: Moranico Uglyfoot, idziesz z nami! Moranica: Chyba cię... (Żołnierz szybkim ruchem wstrzykuje Moranice coś w szyję. Kobieta mdleje) Zoltan: Ej, co jej wstrzyknąłeś? I gdzie to można kupić? (Żołnierz z Moranicą na barku wchodzi do windy) Żołnierz: Zostawcie ich. (Pozostali żołnierze puszczają uczniów, Zoltana i Ethan'a i wsiadają do windy. Winda zjeżdża w dół) Zoltan: Wow... nie mogę w to uwierzyć. Ethan: Ja też. Jakim cudem tylu żołnierzy zmieściło się w takiej małej windzie?! (Na bezludnej wyspie. Fineasz nago pływa w wodzie. Jego ubrania leżą na kamieniu przy brzegu. Tymczasem Stephanie układa kamienie wokół stosu patyków) Stephanie: Tylko jak się wytrzesz, to nie zapomnij się ubrać. Fineasz: Dlaczego? Nie chcesz widzieć mojego pytona? Stephanie: I tak bym go nie zobaczyła. No chyba że pod mikroskopem. Fineasz: Chyba już jestem wykąpany. (Fineasz zmierza w stronę brzegu, a Stephanie siada odwrócona do niego plecami. Fineasz zrywa z drzewa ogromnego liścia i się nim wyciera. Owija liść wokół pasa i klęka przy ognisku) Stephanie: Chyba pora na obiad. Przynieś te kije. (Fineasz wstaje i bierze dwa oparte o szałas kije, w które wbite są ryby. Podchodzi do ogniska i podaje jeden kij Stephanie) Stephanie: Eeem... Fineasz? Fineasz: Tak? Stephanie: Chyba liść ci spadł. (Fineasz spogląda w dół i widzi swoje nagie ciało. Cały czerwony zasłania rękami pewne miejsce) Fineasz: O kurde... (Pod zamkiem Neuschwanstein. Ferb i Claire wchodzą do groty. Nagle przejście za nimi zamyka się) Claire: Ej! (Claire zaczyna uderzać w ścianę, gdzie jeszcze przed chwilą było wejście) Ferb: To nic nie da. Pójdziemy dalej. (Ferb zdejmuje pochodnię ze ściany i idzie dalej. Claire po chwili rusza za nim. Schodzą przez schody. Sufit nad nimi jest pełen pajęczyn) Claire: Nie podoba mi się to miejsce. (Wchodzą to małego pomieszczenia. W ścianie znajdują się drzwi, jednak zamiast klamki w nich jest karteczka) Ferb: "Aby przejść dalej, musisz rozwiązać zagadkę: o świcie na czterech nogach chodzi, w południe - na dwóch. Jednak, gdy słońce już zachodzi - nóg ma trzy". (Wejście, którym Ferb i Claire wkroczyli do pomieszczenia, zostaje zasłonięte przez kraty, a ściany boczne pokoju zaczynają się powoli do siebie zbliżać) Claire: O nie! Musimy szybko coś wymyślić! (W siedzibie O.B.F.S.-u. Moranica siedzi na krześle, a naprzeciwko niej, za biurkiem - Monogram. Kobieta budzi się) Moranica: O w d**ę jeża, przyśniło mi się, że... o nie, to chyba jednak nie był sen. Ej, czemu nie mogę ruszać rękami i nogami?! Bo z chęcią bym ci rozcięła ten łuk monobrwiowy. Monogram: Substancja, jaką ci wstrzyknięto, unieruchomiła twoje kończyny. Za minutę będziesz mogła zacząć się ruszać. Moranica: Czego ode mnie chcesz, Monobrewie?! Nie wysadziłam tej wieży! Monogram: Ale my mamy dowody. Moranica: Niby jakie? (Monogram przekręca komputer w stronę Moranici. Widać na nim nagranie, jak do budynku wchodzi Moranica) Monogram: Przewińmy kawałek... (Na nagraniu jest wieczór. Moranica ucieka z budynku) Moranica: Phi! Też mi dowód... na nagraniu nie jestem ja, widać to z kilometra. Ta osoba ma inny chód, a poza tym nie jestem taką idiotką, żeby bez maski włazić do budynku, który bym chciała wysadzić. A właśnie, to niemożliwe, żebym była tam tego dnia o tej godzinie. Prowadziłam wtedy mój program telewizyjny. (Monogram odwraca monitor w swoją stronę i przygląda się nagraniu) Monogram: Jak ty to tak szybko zauważyłaś?! Moranica: Znam się na kryminalistyce jak nikt i wiem, na co należy patrzeć. Monogram: W takim razie kim jest ta osoba?! Moranica: A cholera wie. Monogram: Ale... (Do biura wchodzi Carl) Carl: Panie maj... co tutaj robi agentka Sz?! Dlaczego pan ją sprowadził?! Nie wystarczy panu majorowi, że miałem o niej koszmary przez siedemnaście miesięcy? Monogram: Jest tutaj z ważnej przyczyny. Carl: Panie majorze, wywiad agenta Ó donosi, że agent Ç widział, jak agent Æ podejrzał komputer agenta ß, gdzie napisane jest, że agent 喺 słyszał, że w Madrycie znajduje się wspólnik doktora Ktokolwiek! Monogram: Ale on przecież podobno nie żyje! Carl: No właśnie podobno żyje... Moranica: Doktor Ktokolwiek... mój główny nemezis... jak ja go nie cierpię! To on pewnie za tym wszystkim stoi! Monogram: Ej, nie mamy żadnego dowodu! Moranica: Trudno, lecę do Madrytu. (Moranica zabiera z biurka kluczyki do odrzutowca majora) Monogram: Ej! Oddawaj to! Nie możesz tam nawet lecieć! Madryt to wielkie miasto, jak chcesz znaleźć tego wspólnika?! Nie masz na niego nawet żadnych namiarów. Carl: Właściwie to ma. Na nazwisko ma Cualquiera i poniedziałkowe wieczory spędza w barze "Dondequiera". Moranica: O, widzisz, Monobrew? Pożyczam odrzutowiec. Monogram: Ale ma wrócić w nienaruszonym stanie! Moranica: Przecież wiesz, że to niemożliwe. (G-Tech, pokój Fretki i Stefy. Siedzą w nim Stefa, Jeremiasz i Fretka z drugiego wszechświata) Jeremiasz: Tooo... czym się zajmujesz w wolnych chwilach? Fretka: Skoro i tak nie jesteście z tego wszechświata, to powiem - dorabiam sobie jako prostytutka, a w moim pokoju działa nielegalna agencja towarzyska. Stefa: Ooooł... Fretka chyba nie będzie miała łatwo w tym drugim wszechświecie. (W równoległym wszechświecie. Fretka pojawia się w głównym pomieszczeniu szkoły, które wygląda identycznie jak w normalnym wszechświecie) Fretka: O kurde! To jest ten równoległy wszechświat?! Jest identyczny do naszego! (Fretka rozgląda się. Nie ma nikogo. Przewraca stolik, a waza rozbija się o podłogę) Fretka: Hehe... (Z windy wysiada Moranica ubrana w elegancki niebieski garnitur, która rozmawia przez telefon) Moranica: Co mnie to obchodzi?! M-Tech prosperuje, więc masz to załatwić zanim zdążę powiedzieć "degradacja"! (Moranica rozłącza się) Fretka: Okej... to ja wejdę może do mojego pokoju. (Fretka wchodzi do pokoju. W tym samym momencie z windy wysiada Zoltan bez butów ubrany w pomarańczową koszulę i zielone szorty) Moranica: O, Zoltuś. Zoltan: Odprowadziłem już Zoltanicę do przedszkola. Moranica: Uuuu... odpowiedzialny tatuś. (Moranice zaczyna robić się gorąco) Zoltan: A po drodze daliśmy bezdomnemu piątaka. Moranica: Och, a jaki wielkoduszny... (Moranica ociera czoło i siada na kanapie. Zaczyna rozpinać guziki eleganckiego garnituru. Zoltan, widząc, co się dzieje, zaczyna uśmiechać się) Zoltan: A potem zdjęliśmy starszej pani kotka z drzewa! Moranica: Ooooch... (Moranica zdejmuje z siebie garnitur. Zaczyna powolnym ruchem zdejmować koszulę. Zoltan rzuca się na Moranicę i kładzie się na niej) Zoltan: A wiesz co zaraz zrobię? Uszczęśliwię moją najpiękniejszą na świecie żonę... (Zoltan zaczyna łaskotać Moranicę. Nagle ze swojego pokoju wychodzi wkurzona Fretka) Fretka: Czy ktoś mi wyjaśni, dlaczego w moim pokoju jest jakaś agencja towarzyska?! (Zawstydzeni Zoltan i Moranica przykrywają się ubraniami) Fretka: Och, no proszę, widzę, że tu też... Zoltan: Na nas... na nas już pora. (Zoltan i Moranica zabierają ubrania i pospiesznym krokiem wbiegają do windy) (Piosenka Gdzie ja jestem?) Fretka: Miejsce to wciąż zadziwia mnie I coś czuję, że dzieje się tu źle I mnie już ta myśl w całości pochłania, Że mogę tylko zadawać te pytania: Gdzie ja jestem? Gdzie ja jestem? Co się dzieje tu? Co się dzieje tu? Tylko nasz wszechświat jest normalny, A ten chyba jakiś nienormalny, Gdy tylko spoglądam na miejsce to, Zadać pytań chcę aż sto: Gdzie ja jestem? Gdzie ja jestem? Co się dzieje tu? Co się dzieje tu? (Koniec piosenki) Część 3 (Równoległy wszechświat. Fretka wchodzi do pokoju Fineasza i Ferba) Fretka: O, chłopcy, cześć. (Pokój jest przedzielony białą farbą. Jedna strona jest cała różowa, pełno w niej lalek. Na łóżku leży siedzi Fineasz ubrany w różową sukienkę. Jego włosy są pomalowane na wszystkie kolory tęczy. Bawi się dwoma lalkami. Druga strona pokoju jest cała czarna. Ferb leży na łóżku. Jest ubrany w czarne stroje. Ma czarne włosy z zielonymi pasemkami. Ma kolczyk w ustach. Słucha głośno muzyki heavy metalowej w dużych słuchawkach) Fretka: Eee... co się tutaj dzieje? (Ferb zdejmuje słuchawki) Ferb: A co? Masz jakiś problem? Fineasz: Ej, nie oblazaj nasej siostsycki! Fretka: Fineasz, co się z tobą stało?! Czemu zachowujesz się jak 5-letnia dziewczynka? (Fineasz zaczyna ryczeć) Fineasz: Ale ja jeśtem dojźiałym chłopćykiem! Fretka: Eeee... okej. (Fretka zamyka drzwi. Gdy odwraca się, spotyka Baljeet'a i Buforda. Baljeet jest ubrany jak Buford w normalnym wszechświecie. Analogicznie Buford) Fretka: A z wami to co się stało? Buford: Co masz przez to na myśli? Czy zmieniłaś strój ubierania? Nie wyglądasz już jak kobieta lekkich obyczajów. Baljeet: A co to oznacza? Buford: Echhh... nie mam czasu na tłumaczenie. Spieszy mi się, bo muszę dokończyć z Zack'iem badanie naukowe. Kwarki są takie ekscytujące! (Podniecony Buford wsiada do windy) Fretka: A jemu to co? Baljeet: A cholera wie. Zawsze taki był. (Apartament Zoltana. Zażenowana Moranica siedzi przy stole i podpiera głowę ręką. Zoltan siedzi na kanapie) Moranica: Ale to głupio wyszło... I cała ochota mi przeszła. Zoltan: A mi nie. (Zoltan wstaje i podchodzi do windy. Wyrywa znajdujący się na ścianie panel dyspozycji i wyrzuca go przez okno) Zoltan: Teraz nam nikt już na to piętro nie wjedzie. A schodów nikt w tym budynku nie używa. Większość nawet nie wie, że tu są. Moranica: Uuuu... imponujesz mi. Zoltan: Ale to i tak ty jesteś tutaj najważniejsza. Gdyby nie twoja firma... kto wie? Może nie moglibyśmy się zabawić w basenie? (Zoltan zdejmuje z siebie ubrania i nago wskakuje do basenu) Moranica: Seks w basenie? Tego jeszcze nie robiłam... (Normalny wszechświat, Madryt. W barze. Trwają zawody w piciu wódki. Przy stoliku siedzi dwóch pijanych mężczyzn. Wokół stolika zgromadzeni są ludzie trzymający pieniądze i kłócący się między sobą. Jeden z nich otwiera butelkę wódki i nalewa do kieliszka. Unosi kieliszek, a wszyscy ludzie milkną. Szybko wypija zawartość, a ludzie stojący po jego stronie zaczynają się cieszyć. Drugi zawodnik uśmiecha się i nalewa wódki do swojego kieliszka. Unosi kieliszek, a wszyscy milkną. Mężczyzna wypija zawartość, a ludzie stojący po jego stronie zaczynają się cieszyć. Nagle mężczyzna zasypia. Ludzie po drugiej stronie zaczynają się cieszyć i wyrywają pieniądze z rąk osobom po stronie przegranego. Nagle drzwi od baru wypadają z zawiasów, a do środka wchodzi Moranica) Moranica: Szukam faceta o nazwisku Cualquiera! (Pijany facet przy stole unosi rękę) Pan Cualquiera: To chyba ja, chlip... (Moranica spycha śpiącego pijaka z krzesła i siada na jego miejscu) Moranica: Słuchaj, Cualquiera. Szybka piłka. Gadaj, gdzie jest doktor Ktokolwiek! Pan Cualquiera: Myślisz, chlip, że ci tak łatwo powiem? (Facet pokazuje Moranice palcem na kieliszki wódki. Moranica uśmiecha się) Moranica: Dajcie najmocniejszą! (Wszyscy ludzie spoglądają na siebie z przerażeniem. Do stolika podbiega barman i szybko kładzie na stoliku butelkę wódki) Pan Cualqiera: Najmocniejsze. Przekazywane, chlip, w rodzinie od lat. Ledwo dwa kieliszki da się, chlip, wypić. (Wielu ludzi staje po stronie pana Cualqiery i wyciągają olbrzymie sumy pieniędzy z kieszeni. Po stronie Moranici staje kilka osób. Moranica otwiera butelkę wódki i nalewa do swojego kieliszka. Unosi go, a wszyscy ludzie wyciszają się. Moranica szybko wypija. Osoby stojące za nią zaczynają się cieszyć) Moranica: Uchh... (Pan Cualquiera nalewa wódki do swojego kieliszka. Wszyscy dookoła cichną. Mężczyzna wypija zawartość kieliszka. Ludzie wokół niego zaczynają się cieszyć) Moranica: A zatem tak się bawisz! (Moranica chwyta butelkę i zaczyna ją wypijać. Gdy jest w okolicach połowy butelki, Cualquiera spada z krzesła. Ludzie stojący za Moranicą wyrywają wszystkie pieniądze osobom stojącym po stronie pana Cualquiery. Moranica odkłada butelkę i wyciera dłonią usta) Moranica: O kurde, lepszego nigdy nie piłam... (Pod zamkiem Neuschwanstein. Ferb i Claire próbują odepchnąć zbliżające się ściany) Claire: Musimy coś wymyślić, zanim te ściany nas doszczętnie zmiażdżą! Ferb: Ale co to może być?! Znasz jakieś zwierzę, które ma trzy nogi?! (Ściany są już na tyle blisko, że dotykają Ferba i Claire z dwóch stron) Claire: MYŚL, CZŁOWIEKU!!! (Ściany zatrzymują się. Po chwili wracają na swoje miejsce, a drzwi otwierają się) Claire: Co się stało? Ferb: Człowiek... człowiek... ej, to może mieć sens. Gdy się rodzi, to raczkuje. Potem chodzi na dwóch nogach, a gdy jest stary, chodzi z laską. Claire: Moja mama jest jakoś stara, a daje nawet radę skakać na jednej nodze. (Ferb i Claire przechodzą do następnego pokoju. Drzwi za nimi zamykają się. Trafiają do kolejnego małego pomieszczenia. Na podłodze leżą setki kluczy. Ferb czyta kartkę zawieszoną na ścianie) Ferb: "Każdy z tych dwustu kluczy do jednego zamka pasuje. Włóż każdy z nich na odpowiednie miejsce, a ujawni się przejście dalej". Claire: Mamy wsadzić każdy z tych kluczy do zamków? Ale gdzie one są? (Oboje rozglądają się. Zauważają, że w podłodze i w ścianach wydrążone są zamki) Claire: No to będzie ciekawie... (Na bezludnej wyspie. Noc, pada deszcz. Fineasz i Stephanie siedzą w szałasie) Fineasz: Tooo... dobranoc? Stephanie: Csiii... słyszysz to? (Fineasz i Stephanie wyciszają się. Słychać jakieś kroki) Fineasz: To chyba jakieś zwierzę. Stephanie: Chcą nam ukraść jedzenie! (Fineasz i Stephanie wybiegają z szałasu. Zauważają, że coś kradnie ich jedzenie położone obok ogniska) Stephanie: Małpa kradnie nam jedzenie! (Zwierzę zaczyna uciekać. Fineasz i Stephanie zaczynają je gonić. Fineasz zrywa kokos z drzewa i rzuca nim w zwierzę. Zwierzę przewraca się. Stephanie przytrzymuje je przy ziemi) Stephanie: Też chcesz wylądować w naszych żołą... zaraz, IZABELA?! (W równoległym wszechświecie. Do ciemnego pokoju wchodzi Izabela. Jest ubrana w czarne kolory. Za biurkiem siedzi tajemnicza postać) Izabela: Jestem. Tajemniczy szef: To dobrze. Bo rozpoczynamy fazę A naszego planu... Teraz zaczynamy... Część 4 (Równoległy wszechświat. Zoltan po cichu wchodzi do apartamentu. Moranica przyrządza obiad. Mężczyzna na paluszkach podbiega do niej i łapie ją za pośladek) Moranica: AAA! (Odruchowo Moranica uderza Zoltana w głowę patelnią. Zoltan upada na podłogę) Moranica: Ojeju, Zoltuś! Przepraszam! (Moranica podnosi Zoltana. Zoltan zaczyna obmacywać Moranicę. Nagle do apartamentu wbiega Fretka. Zoltan odskakuje od niej i spogląda w stronę dziewczyny) Fretka: Mam ważną informację! Po pierwsze - winda nie działa, po drugie - widziałam tę bioniczną dziewczynę! Zoltan: Tooo... ja może sobie pójdę. (Zoltan wychodzi) Moranica: Gdzie ją widziałaś?! Fretka: Noo... jak wychodziła z pokoju. Dlaczego Jasmine tak po prostu przechadza się po szkole? Moranica: Jasmine? Fretka: No tak, ta, co współpracuje z Brendą. Moranica: Co?! Brenda to była żona Zoltana, ale co ona ma z tym wspólnego?! I co masz do Jasmine? To jedna z naszych najlepszych uczennic. Fretka: To... chwila, ja jestem z normalnego wszechświata. Znaczy się, równoległego, ale dla mnie to jest normalny, ale wy jesteście w tym równoległym, więc jest to dla was równoległy, bo kiedy weszłam do portalu Zoltana, to Fretka stąd zamieniła się ze mną miejscami i... Moranica: Czekaj, mów wolniej, bo cię nie rozumiem! (Normalny wszechświat, Madryt. Moranica wychodzi z baru trzymając pana Cualquierę na barku. Wchodzi z nim do samochodu i usadza pana Cualquierę na przednim siedzeniu. Po chwili wsiada na miejsce kierowcy) Moranica: A TERAZ BUDŹ SIĘ I GADAJ, GDZIE JEST DOKTOR KTOKOLWIEK! (Pan Cualquiera dalej śpi) Moranica: Co za cholera, no... (Nagle słychać strzały. Jedna z tylnych bocznych szyb rozbija się) Moranica: Wytropili mnie, psia krew! (Moranica wciska pedał gazu i rusza przed siebie. Spogląda w tylne lusterko. Zauważa dwa jadące za nią czarne samochody, z bocznych szyb wyglądają mężczyźni z pistoletami w ręku. Strzelają do pojazdu Moranici) Moranica: Oho, będzie zabawa... (Moranica wyciąga ze skrytki pistolet. Odwraca się do tyłu i zaczyna strzelać. Rozbija tylną szybę swojego pojazdu. Po chwili trafia w jednego ze strzelających mężczyzn. Pan Cualquiera otwiera oczy) Pan Cualquiera: Co się... UWAŻAJ!!! (Moranica spogląda przed siebie. Zauważa, że samochód wjeżdża w stragan z warzywami. Przednia szyba jest cała ubrudzona w warzywach. Wycieraczki zaczynają czyścić szybę) Moranica: Przejmuj kierownicę! Pan Cualqiera: Ale ja jestem pijany! Moranica: To akurat mnie najmniej obchodzi. Kieruj się na autostradę! (Moranica wskakuje na tylne siedzenia. Pan Cualquiera przesiada się na miejsce kierowcy. Moranica strzela do samochodów. Nagle z bocznych zakrętów pojawia się jeszcze kilka wrogich pojazdów) Pan Cualquiera: Do czego są te ponumerowane przyciski? Moranica: To jest odrzutowiec tajnej agencji, który może zmieniać formy. Może być również motorówką, łodzią podwodną, ciężarówką... Pan Cualquiera: To dlaczego nie zmienimy się w odrzutowiec?! Moranica: Bo chcę postrzelać. (Moranica strzela w jeden samochód. Trafia w kierowcę. Auto wjeżdża w boczną kawiarnię) Pan Cualquiera: A te kolorowe guziki to po co? Moranica: To są bronie. Wciśnij czerwony! (Pan Cualquiera wciska czerwony guzik. Z pojazdu wylatują dwie rakiety, które trafiają w dwa samochody. Pojazdy wybuchają. Jednak pozostałe samochody są tuż za samochodem Moranici) Moranica: Wciśnij czarny guzik. (Pan Cualquiera wciska czarny guzik. Za samochodem rozlewa się benzyna) Moranica: A teraz żółty! Pan Cualquiera: Co to zrobi? Moranica: Iskry. Pan Cualquiera: Co?! Przecież to niebezpieczne! Moranica: Ten samochód jest ognioodporny. (Pan Cualquiera wciska żółty guzik. Za samochodem iskrzy się. Po chwili samochody tuż za Moranicą wybuchają) Pan Cualquiera: To chyba wszystkie. O, jesteśmy na autostradzie! Moranica: Tak. Chyba już mamy spo... (Słychać syreny policyjne. Podniecona Moranica odwraca się) Moranica: Oooo! Moi ulubieńcy! (Za samochodem Moranici jedzie kilkanaście radiowozów i kilka skuterów. Moranica strzela w stronę radiowozów) Moranica: Wciskaj różowy! (Pan Cualquiera wciska różowy guzik. W jeden z radiowozów trafia kula gumy, która zakleja cały samochód. Pojazd gwałtownie zwalnia) Moranica: Żółty! (Pan Cualquiera wciska żółty guzik. Z sufitu wysuwa się mechaniczna ręka trzymająca szklankę z koktajlem. Moranica bierze ją i zaczyna pić) Moranica: Oooo, jakie dobre. (Z boku podjeżdża radiowóz. Dwóch policjantów siedzących z przodu pojazdu zaczyna strzelać w stronę Moranici i pana Cualquiery) Moranica: Szybko! Niebieski! (Pan Cualquiera wciska niebieski przycisk. Wokół pojazdu wytwarza się pole siłowe, które odbija naboje. Moranica wychodzi przez rozbitą z drugiej strony samochodu szybę. Wchodzi na dach pojazdu. Przeskakuje na radiowóz, po czym kładzie się na nim. Pan Cualquiera w swoim pojeździe wciska biały guzik, po czym bierze popcorn podany przez mechaniczną rękę i zaczyna go nerwowo jeść. Moranica przykłada pistolet do przedniej szyby radiowozu i zaczyna strzelać. Rozbija przednią szybę. Zabija kierowcę. Jedną ręką trzyma się bocznego lusterka, a drugą wkłada do pojazdu. Po chwili łapie zabitego policjanta i wyrzuca go przez szybę z samochodu. Wskakuje przez szybę i ląduje na miejscu kierowcy) Moranica: Gitara siema! (Moranica łapie drugiego policjanta za kołnierz, po czym z całej siły wyrzuca go przez przednią szybę. Facet ląduje pod kołami, a po chwili radiowóz rozjeżdża go. Moranici widzi, jak pan Cualquiera bije brawo. Nagle z boku radiowozu podjeżdża skuter. Moranica łapie za kierownicę i gwałtownie zjeżdża w bok. Uderza w skuter, który przewraca się. Moranica wygląda przez przednią szybę. Zauważa kilka helikopterów na niebie) Moranica: Szlag jasny... (Moranica wskakuje do swojego pojazdu, a radiowóz bez kierowcy zatrzymuje się) Pan Caulquiera: Jest ich za dużo! Nie damy rady! Moranica: Wciskaj fioletowy guzik. (Pan Culaquiera wciska fioletowy przycisk. Z samochodu wydobywa się fioletowa fala, która po dotarciu do pojazdów, unieruchamia je. Helikoptery spadają na ziemię i rozbijają się) Pan Cualquiera: Polubiłem cię. Moranica: Dobra, dobra, gadaj, gdzie jest siedziba doktora Ktokolwiek. Pan Caulquiera: Echhh... na greckiej wyspie Giaros. Moranica: Zatem płyniemy do Grecji. (Moranica spogląda na GPS. Zauważa, że są na drodze do Walencji) Moranica: Jedź do Walencji. Tam zmienimy ten samochód w motorówkę. (Pod zamkiem w Neuschwanstein. Ferb i Claire przymierzają klucze do zamków. Ferb wkłada klucz. Pasuje) Ferb: To chyba wszystkie. Claire: A ten? (Ferb odwraca się i zauważa Claire trzymają klucz większy od niej samej) Ferb: Ale gdzie jest zamek na niego? (Ferb i Claire rozglądają się. Nagle oboje spoglądają w górę i zauważają duży zamek w suficie) Ferb: Razem go włóżmy. (Ferb i Claire chwytają za klucz, po czym powoli go wkładają do zamka i przekręcają. Nagle podłoga się zapada. Ferb i Claire wiszą, trzymając się klucza. Na dnie jest jezioro z lawą) Ferb: O, cholera! Claire: I co my teraz zrobimy?! (Na bezludnej wyspie. Stephanie i Fineasz przyglądają się leżącej na piachu Izabeli) Stephanie: Czego tu chciałaś?! Izabela: Jedzenia. Głodna jestem. Fineasz: Mam lepsze pytanie. Jak się tutaj znalazłaś?! Izabela: Fineasz, leciałam za tobą tym samolotem, bo mam dowód na to, że cię nie zdradzam. Fineasz: Naprawdę?! I co chcesz mi tym razem pokazać?! I tak ci nie uwierzę. Słyszałem rozmowę Moranic, a nawet sam widziałem, jak randkujesz z innym facetem. Lepiej i idź i się nie kompromituj! Izabela: Ale Fineasz... Fineasz: Znikaj stąd! (Zasmucona Izabela wstaje i powoli odchodzi w stronę puszczy. Dochodzi do małego jeziorka. Siada na nim i patrzy się w swoje odbicie) Izabela: Echhh... co ja mogę zrobić, żeby Fineasz chciał zobaczyć ten dowód? (Izabela słyszy, jak ktoś idzie w jej stronę. Po chwili unosi wzrok i zauważa dwie osoby idące w jej stronę) Izabela: Fineasz? Steph? Jeśli to wy, to to nie jest śmieszne! (Tymczasem w szałasie. Fineasz i Stephanie słyszą krzyki Izabeli) Fineasz: Ej, co się dzieje? Stephanie: Nic. Izabela chce cię tak tylko zwabić w pułapkę. Fineasz: W sumie racja. (Równoległy wszechświat. Moranica zaciekawiona słucha mówiącej do niej Fretki) Fretka: ... a w waszym wszechświecie to Izabela współpracuje z Brendą! (Słychać, jak ktoś wchodzi do apartamentu przez drzwi) Głos z tyłu: Nie... to nie Brenda ze mną pracuje. (Moranica i Fretka spoglądają za siebie. Zauważają Izabelę) Fretka: Ale... (Izabela strzela w obie kobiety plazmogranatem. Upadają na podłogę) Część 5 (Równoległy wszechświat, G-Tech, główne pomieszczenie szkoły. Summer, umięśniona dziewczyna ubrana w zieloną koszulkę na rękaw i białe sportowe spodenki, siedzi na kanapie. Gra na telefonie. Z jednego z pokoi wychodzi Stephanie, dziewczyna ubrana w sukienkę z jasno- i ciemnoniebieskimi paskami, nosząca czarne okulary i czerwony aparat na zęby. Idzie z nosem w książce. Summer wstaje i po cichu podchodzi do dziewczyny. Od spodu uderza w jej książkę, która wylatuje z rąk Stephanie i ląduje w dłoniach Summer) Stephanie: Ej! Summer: Co? Chciałaś sobie poczytać? (Summer niszczy książkę, a potem odgryza kilka stron) Summer: Ojej, jakże mi przykro. (Stephanie zaczyna płakać i ucieka do pokoju) Summer: Kujonka... (Tymczasem gdzieś poza G-Tech'em. Fretka jest w ciemnym pomieszczeniu przykuta do ceglanej ściany. Ktoś wchodzi do pokoju. Światło wpadające do pokoju oślepia Fretkę. Osoba podchodzi do Fretki. Tą postacią jest Izabela) Fretka: Wypuść mnie! Nie jestem stąd! Izabela: Śmieszne... Fretka: Izabela, przecież jesteśmy przyjaciółkami! Izabela: Przyjaciółkami? Phi... wymyśliłaś. A teraz słono zapłacisz za przeszkadzanie w naszym planie. Fretka: Echhh... a mogłam nie pchać się do równoległego wszechświata. (Z sufitu wysuwa się laser, którego promień zaczyna powoli zmierzać w stronę Fretki) Izabela: Za kilka minut będziesz przepołowiona. A teraz wybacz, ale muszę iść, za kilka minut wdrożymy nasz plan w życie. (Izabela wychodzi z pokoju) (Piosenka Gorąco mi) Fretka: Gorąco mi, Z nadmiaru emocji, Tyle się dziś wydarzyło, Tyle rzeczy przydarzyło, Tyle ja dziś widuję, Że aż zaraz wyparuję! Gorąco mi, Z nadmiaru emocji, Taki dzień niesłychany, Taki świat niespotykany, Taki ja dziś widuję, Że aż zaraz wyparuję! (Koniec piosenki) (Laser jest blisko Fretki. Nagle do pokoju wbiegają Moranica i Zoltan) Fretka: Moranica? Zoltan? (Zoltan strzela w łańcuchy blasterem) Moranica: Zoltan mnie uwolnił. Przyszliśmy po ciebie. Musimy szybko biec do G-Tech'u! Prawdopodobnie Izabela będzie chciała się włamać do arsenału. (Zoltan strzela w ostatni łańcuch. Fretka upada na podłogę. Zoltan strzela blasterem w laser, który wybucha. Promień lasera znika) Zoltan: Właśnie, Moranica! Daj mi szyfr do tego arsenału, ukryję go w bezpiecznym miejscu! (Moranica wyciąga ze spodni karteczkę i podaje ją Zoltanowi) Fretka: Szybko, biegnijmy! (W normalnym wszechświecie. Port w Walencji, kawiarenka przy morzu. Przy brzegu stoi motorówka Moranici. Moranica i pan Cualquiera popijają kawę. Moranica ma doczepioną brodę i przesadny makijaż, zaś pan Cualquiera nosi sztuczne wąsy, brodę, okulary przeciwsłoneczne i perukę. Pobyt umila im występ na żywo piosenkarki, która ma około 50 lat) (Piosenka Gitary dźwięk) Piosenkarka: Dzisiejszy poranek Zaczął się od kilku kawek Lecz gdy za okno spojrzałam, Sprawę sobie zdałam, Że moje życie powoli się kończy A ta myśl mnie wykończy Więc na gitarę zapisałam się I do tego zachęcam cię, bo Gitary dźwięk Daje mi wdzięk I umila czas Zachęcam was! Gitary dźwięk Daje mi wdzięk I umila czas Zachęcam was! (Koniec piosenki) Pan Caulquiera: Czy ona zaśpiewała piosenkę, którą chciała zachęcić nas na lekcje gitary? (Do kawiarni wchodzi dwóch mężczyzn w czarnych kapeluszach) Pan Cualquiera (szeptem): Wspólnicy doktora Ktokolwiek... (Mężczyźni podchodzą do lady, za którą stoi ładna kelnerka) Kelnerka: Jaką kawę państwo sobie życzą? Mężczyzna: Jakąkolwiek. (Moranica spogląda za okno. Widzi trzech mężczyzn w czarnych kapeluszach kręcących się przy jej motorówce) Moranica (szeptem): Wytropili nas... (Dwóch mężczyzn z kawą siada przy stoliku tuż obok Moranici i pana Cualquiery. Moranica powoli sięga do kieszeni po pistolet. Pan Cualquiera również. Drugą ręką powoli popijają kawę. Nagle jeden z mężczyzn wstaje i podchodzi do stolika Moranici) Mężczyzna: Czy... (Moranica z całej siły uderza mężczyznę w twarz. Facet przewraca się na podłogę. Wszyscy goście z przerażeniem patrzą na Moranicę i pana Cualquierę. Cualquiera bierze kawę i wylewa ją na twarz drugiego mężczyzny. Facet zaczyna krzyczeć. Dwaj mężczyźni kręcący się przy motorówce wyciągają pistolety i biegną w stronę kawiarni. Trzeci natomiast wsiada do motorówki. Moranica bierze swój stolik i rzuca nim w okno. Okno rozbija się, a ona i pan Cualquiera wyskakują przez okno i biegną w stronę ich motorówki. Moranica po drodze zestrzela tych dwóch mężczyzn biegnących do kawiarni. Motorówka rusza. Moranica w ostatniej chwili wskakuje na nią, jednak pistolet wypada jej i wpada do morza. Pan Cualquiera zatrzymuje się przy brzegu) Moranica: Dawaj, chodź walczyć! (Mężczyzna sterujący motorówką Moranici wstaje, jednak zanim zdążył odwrócić się w stronę kobiety, ona uderza go w głowę. Facet wpada do wody, a Moranica siada za kierownicę. Ze wszystkich stron zaczynają przypływać motorówki) Moranica: Ku*wa. Otoczyli mnie. (Motorówki powoli zbliżają się do kobiety. Moranica zaczyna powoli kręcić motorówką. Na jednej z wrogich motorówek zauważa pana Cualquierę w kapeluszu. Mężczyzna mruga do niej jednym okiem. Wszyscy ludzie w motorówkach wyciągają pistolety i kierują ją w stronę Moranici. Jeden ze wspólników, który siedzi w najciemniejszej motorówce i nosi największy kapelusz, przemawia) Wspólnik: Ręce do góry i żadnych gwałtownych ruchów, bo zastrzelimy! (Moranica powoli unosi ręce i spogląda na pana Cualquierę. Nagle Cualquiera wydaje strzał, jednak zabija on mężczyznę po drugiej stronie kółka. Moranica, udając martwą, upada na przycisk. Motorówka zmienia się w odrzutowiec. Mężczyźni zaczynają strzelać w odrzutowiec, jednak odbija on wszystkie strzały. Moranica chwyta za kierownicę i zaczyna brodzić po wodzie, taranując wrogie motorówki. Powoli wznosi się w powietrze. W pana Cualquierę trafia zielona wiązka ściągająca, która wciąga go na pokład odrzutowca) Moranica: Musi... (Słychać pykanie) Moranica: Co jest?! O cholera, nie mamy paliwa lotniczego. Musimy do Grecji dopłynąć. (Odrzutowiec powoli zbliża się do poziomu wody. Gdy zaczyna po nim brodzić, Moranica wciska guzik. Odrzutowiec zamienia się w motorówkę. Motorówki wspólników doktora Ktokolwiek ruszają w pościg. Wspólnicy zaczynają strzelać do Moranici i pana Cualquiery) Moranica: Usiądź na miejscu i się lepiej nie ruszaj, bo się zabawimy jak nigdy. (Cualquiera nerwowo przełyka ślinę i mocno przytrzymuje się uchwytu. Moranica zaczyna płynąć slalomem. Kobieta wciska fioletowy przycisk. Woda za motorówką Moranici robi się fioletowa. Wszystkie motorówki, które w tę wodę wpłynęły, gwałtownie zatrzymują się) Pan Cualquiera: O nie, nie płyń do tych statków, błagam... Moranica: Podsunąłeś mi niezły pomysł. (Moranica płynie slalomem w stronę płynących statków pasażerskich. Pan Caulquiera zakrywa oczy. Motorówka płynie pomiędzy dwoma wielkimi statkami, które są w odległości około 50m od siebie. Moranica wciska granatowy przycisk. Z motorówki wystrzeliwują w przeciwne strony dwa urządzenia w kształcie kuli. Przylepiają się one do statków) Moranica: A teraz uważaj, bo będzie zabawa... (Motorówka Moranici zaczyna przyspieszać. Statki zaczynają z dużą prędkością płynąć w swoją stronę) Pan Cualquiera: NIE ZDĄŻYMY!!! Moranica: Spokojnie... (Statki są coraz bliżej siebie. Czubki statków prawie się ze sobą stykają. W ostatniej chwili motorówka przepływa między nimi, a wrogie pojazdy zostają zmiażdżone przez statki i wybuchają. Statki powoli zaczynają tonąć. Motorówka płynie dalej, jednak kilka motorówek dalej ich ściga. Na przodzie płynie motorówka głównego wspólnika, który jedną ręką steruje motorówkę, a drugą strzela) Moranica: Przejmuj ster! (Moranica wyjmuje pistolet spod siedzenia i staje na tyle motorówki. Pan Cualquiera przesiada się na miejsce kierowcy. Wrogie motorówki są coraz bliżej) Moranica: Wciśnij szary przycisk. (Z motorówki wystrzeliwuje szary promień. Motorówka głównego wspólnika w ostatniej chwili robi unik, a promień trafia w jedną z tylnych motorówek. Motorówka zamienia się w kamień, a po chwili tonie. Moranica strzela w jednego z kierowców motorówek. Mężczyzna ginie, a jego motorówka zatrzymuje się. Za Moranicą pozostają tylko dwie motorówki. Motorówka głównego wspólnika podpływa z boku. Mężczyzna włącza automatyczne sterowanie i wstaje, ustawiając się na tyle swojego pojazdu) Moranica: No pokaż, co umiesz! (Moranica chce kopnąć wspólnika z wyskoku, jednak mężczyzna w ostatniej chwili przykuca. Łapie kobietę za nogę i ciągnie ją. Moranica upada plecami na motorówkę. Główny wspólnik zaczyna się śmiać. Pan Cualquiera strzela w jego stronę. Trafia mężczyznę w ramię. Upada on na kierownicę swojego pojazdu. Moranica staje na tyle motorówki głównego wspólnika) Moranica: Cualquiera, dawaj pistolet! (Pan Cualquiera podrzuca Moranice pistolet. Kobieta ustawia pistolet w stronę głównego wspólnika. Pan Cualquiera wciska czerwony przycisk. Z jego motorówki wystrzeliwuje rakieta, która trafia ostatnią motorówkę płynącą za nimi) Pan Cualquiera: UWAGA!!! (Przed motorówkami jest olbrzymi statek pasażerski ustawiony prostopadle do nich. Cualquiera w ostatniej chwili wciska jeden z ponumerowanych przycisków. Jego motorówka zamienia się w łódź podwodną, która w ostatniej chwili nurkuje i płynie pod statkiem. Po kilkunastu sekundach wyłania się spod wody po drugiej stronie statku. Cualquiera wciska przycisk, a łódź podwodna zamienia się w motorówkę. Mężczyzna rozgląda się) Pan Cualquiera: Moranica?! MORANICA?! (Cualquiera nerwowo rozgląda się, jednak kobiety nigdzie nie widać. Nagle Moranica wypływa spod powierzchni wody) Moranica: Jestem! Pan Cualquiera: Ufff... myślałem, że nie żyjesz! (Moranica wdrapuje się na motorówkę) Moranica: W ostatniej chwili zeskoczyłam z motorówki i przepłynęłam pod statkiem. (Nagle z prawej strony statku wyłania się jeszcze jedna motorówka. Mężczyzna na niej oddaje strzał. Trafia pana Cualquierę) Moranica: Cholera... (Moranica strzela w stronę wroga. Mężczyzna umiera. Moranica siada obok pana Cualquiery. Podnosi jego koszulę i zauważa ogromną krwawiącą ranę na brzuchu) Moranica: O kurde... będziesz żył? Pan Cualquiera: Tak, ale... (Moranica wyrzuca pana Cualquierę do morza) Moranica: To jak będziesz żył, to se i w wodzie poradzisz. (Moranica przesiada się na miejsce kierowcy i rusza w stronę zachodzącego słońca) (Pod zamkiem Neuschwanstein. Ferb i Claire zwisają, trzymając się klucza) Claire: Ferb, bolą mnie już ręce! Nie dam tak dłużej rady! (Ferb patrzy w dół i rozgląda się) Claire: Słuchasz mnie?! Ferb: Yyy... tak. Słuchaj, muszę jakoś tam zejść. Claire: Co?! To przecież niemożliwe! Ferb: Możliwe. Te wszystkie klucze, które wkładaliśmy, są jak ścianka wspinaczkowa. Claire: Ale po co chcesz tam schodzić?! Ferb: Widzisz tamtą dźwignię? Wystarczy, że ją pociągniemy. Claire: Nie. Ja ci nie pozwolę schodzić! (Ferb puszcza się) Claire: FERB! (Ferb w ostatniej chwili łapie się nogi Claire) Ferb: No to w takim razie musimy się rozbujać. Claire: Gdy weźmiemy ślub, to na żaden miesiąc miodowy Z TOBĄ nie pojadę! (Claire i Ferb zaczynają się bujać. Po kilkunastu sekundach Ferb łapie za dźwignię i przeciąga ją. Lawa zaczyna spływać) (Na bezludnej wyspie. Izabela śpi. Nagle otwiera oczy. Zauważa, że jest przywiązana do jakiegoś krzesła. Przed nią znajduje się kilkuset ciemnoskórych mężczyzn kłaniających się przed nią. Wszyscy są biednie ubrani, noszą jedynie majtki. Dookoła widać drewniane domki) Izabela: Co się tutaj wyprawia?! (Wszyscy mężczyźni rozmawiają w nieznanym języku) Izabela: Czy gada tutaj ktoś po angielsku?! (Jeden z mężczyzn wstaje. Jest nim starszy mężczyzna ubrany w dziwne ozdobne naszyjniki. Powoli idzie w stronę Izabeli) Staruszek: Tak. Ja potrafię. Izabela: Serio? Staruszek: No a jak myślisz?! Izabela: No dobra, to powiedz, co to za miejsce, i czemu mnie tu przywiązano! Staruszek: Bo to ciebie Wulkan przepowiedział przed wiekami. Izabela: Jaki Wulkan?! Staruszek: Spójrz za siebie. Izabela: Tak jakby jestem przywiązana. Staruszek: Ach, no tak. (Staruszek wyciąga z majtek fiolkę. Otwiera ją i wylewa na sznury. Sznury roztapiają się. Izabela wstaje i spogląda za siebie. Zauważa olbrzymi kopcący wulkan po drugiej stronie wyspy) Staruszek: Przejdźmy się. (Staruszek i Izabela spacerują po wiosce. Każdy przechodzień kłania się Izabeli) Izabela: Kim ty w ogóle jesteś? Staruszek: Jestem szamanem tutejszego plemienia Zuhuhuhuhuhulów. Izabela: Ile tych "hu"? Szaman: Pięć. Izabela: No dobra, a co to w ogóle za plemię? Szaman: Pochodzimy z południowych wybrzeży Afryki. Jednak znaleźliśmy się na tej wyspie na skutek ekspansji kolonialnej Wielkiej Brytanii. Moi przodkowie byli Brytyjczykami. Zajmowali się sprowadzaniem niewolników do Kanady. Podczas ostatniej podróży rozbili się na tej wyspie, gdzie pozostaliśmy. Izabela: A czemu mnie porwaliście? Szaman: Według legendy, gdy Wulkan zacznie kopcić, przepowie on nadejście Wielkiej Królowej Zuhuhuhuhuhulów. I to jesteś właśnie ty. Twoja twarz widnieje na totemach wyrzeźbionych 100 lat temu. (Izabela spogląda w prawo. Zauważa totem, na którego szczycie góruje głowa dziewczyny) Izabela: Zatem jestem królową... Szaman: Tak. Izabela: Zatem przetłumacz wszystkim moim poddanym, by poszukali dwóch ludzi - chłopaka o czerwonych włosach i blondynki, którzy ukrywają się przy brzegu. Niech sprowadzą ich przed mój tron. A, i weźcie wyremontujcie mój tron, bo jest niewygodny. Nawet mi się chyba drzazga w d**ę wbiła. (Równoległy wszechświat, pokój Fineasza i Ferba. Czerwonowłosy bawi się lalkami. Nagle jedna wylatuje mu z ręki i ląduje za białą farbą) Ferb: Nawet nie waż się jej tknąć. (Ferb zdejmuje słuchawki, wstaje i podchodzi do linii. Podnosi lalkę, po czym zgniata ją w ręce, a pozostałości wyrzuca do kosza. Zielonowłosy kładzie się z powrotem na łóżku) Fineasz: Ej, to było nieupsiejme! Ferb: Zamknij się, deklu. (Fineasz wyciąga spod kołdry różowy helikopter i pilota. Klika kilka przycisków na pilocie. Helikopter leci w stronę Ferba. Helikopter zabiera mu słuchawki, po czym ląduje na łóżku Fineasza. Wkurzony Ferb wstaje i przekracza linie. Uderza Fineasza z całej siły w twarz i zabiera słuchawki i helikopter. Fineasz zaczyna ryczeć. Ferb rzuca helikopterem o podłogę, niszcząc go. Zakłada słuchawki na uszy i kładzie się na swoim łóżku) Fineasz: Ziadźwonię do mamusi! Ferb: To se dzwoń... Może w końcu cię wyślą do zakładu psychiatrycznego. (Pokój Buforda. Buford i Zack patrzą na coś przez mikroskop. Do pokoju wchodzi cała mokra Stephanie) Buford: Stephanie? Co ci się stało, moja mała fenyloetyloaminko endorfinki? Stephanie: Ta Summer... Buford: Ach, no tak... I wszystko jasne. Szkoda, że nic im nie można zrobić. Zack: Oj, nie można... w tej szkole wszyscy się boją Baljeet'a i Summer. (Przed wejściem do arsenału G-Tech'u. Izabela próbuje zgadnąć kod. Nagle z windy wyskakują Moranica i Fretka) Moranica: Nie ruszaj się! Izabela: A bo co? Myślisz, że się was boję? Fretka: W sumie racja. Strasznie jakoś nie wyglądamy. Izabela: Teraz możecie się jedynie poddać. Moranica: Pff... nawet szyfru nie znasz. (Izabela wstukuje jakieś cyfry. Drzwi od arsenału otwierają się) Izabela: Znam. Po prostu na was czekałam. Chodźcie, coś wam pokażę. (Izabela wchodzi do arsenału, a Fretka i Moranica za nią. Zauważają Zoltana przywiązanego do elektrycznego krzesła) Moranica: ZOLTUŚ! Izabela: Wejście do arsenału to pierwszy krok. Pragnę czegoś jeszcze. Fretka: A czego niby?! (Izabela cicho chichocze) Moranica: O nie, za nic ci nie oddam moich pieniędzy! Izabela: Czyżby? (Izabela wyjmuje z kieszeni pilot. Wciska guzik. Zoltana zaczyna razić prąd) Izabela: A mam zwiększyć napięcie? (Moranica przygląda się cierpiącemu mężu) Moranica: Dość! (Izabela wyłącza krzesło) Zoltan: Niczego jej nie dawaj! Izabela: A mam cię popieścić prądem jeszcze raz?! Moranica: Do... dobrze. Dostaniesz, ile zechcesz, ale masz uwolnić mojego Zoltusia! Część 6 (Równoległy wszechświat. Moranica przegląda szufladę. Obok niej stoi Fretka. Kobieta wyciąga z szuflady siatkę pełną kart kredytowych. Podchodzi do Izabeli siedzącej na kanapie) Moranica: Masz. Tutaj jest w sumie 20 miliardów. Tyle ci wystarczy? (Izabela zaczyna się śmiać) Izabela: 20 miliardów?! Żartujesz sobie?! Moranica: Przy sobie mam tylko jeszcze 50 miliardów! Izabela: To mi je daj. Moranica: Nie, bo to moje ostatnie oszczędności. Ostatnio przecież zakupiłam od Burbonów Hiszpanię! Izabela: To ją sprzedaj. Moranica: Nie chcę rezygnować z tytułu królowej Hiszpanii. Izabela: Czyli chcesz zrezygnować z tytułu małżonki Zoltana? Moranica: Echhh... no dobra, sprzedam, ale tylko Katalonię i Aragonię! (Pokój Buforda. Buford i Zack rozmawiają) Buford: To, jak oni nas traktują, to już szczyt wszystkiego! Musimy wymyślić jakąś zemstę i pokazać im, co o nich myślimy. Zack: Mam już nawet plan... (Normalny wszechświat, bezludna wyspa. Szaman i Izabela są na jakieś polanie. Znajduje się tutaj prowizoryczne łoże, a także kilka skrzyń. Na środku polany znajduje się drewniana skrzynia, a na niej leży błyszczący rubinowy talizman. Szaman i Izabela stoją przy tej skrzyni) Szaman: A to jest Kamień Wulkanu. Potrafi przewidywać przyszłość. Izabela: Serio? Szaman: Nie, ale Zuhuhuhuhuhulowie w to wierzą. Muszę wracać do wioski. Izabela: Mogę tu zostać? Szaman: Jesteś Królową, wszystko możesz. (Szaman idzie w stronę wioski. Izabela podnosi rubin i zaczyna go obmacywać i oglądać. Nagle słyszy jakiś dźwięk) Izabela: A to co? (Izabela przysłuchuje się dźwiękowi) Izabela: Zaraz, czy to... Skype?! (Izabela zaczyna szukać źródła dźwięku. Dochodzi do skrzyni. Otwiera ją. W środku znajduje laptopa) Izabela: O kurde! (Izabela wyjmuje laptopa i otwiera go. Zauważa przychodzące połączenie głosowe na Skype'ie od "VL". Akceptuje połączenie) Głos z laptopa: Tato, wszystko gotowe. Wulkan niedługo wybuchnie. Bomby pod G-Tech'em i Neuschwanstein są już podłożone. Izabela: O cholera... Głos z laptopa: Co? Głos szamana: Nic... (Izabela odwraca się. Zauważa stojącego za nią szamana, który oblewa ją jakąś fioletową substancją. Dziewczyna zasypia) (Noc, grecka wyspa Giaros. Moranica płynie w stronę wyspy. Zauważa duży budynek stojący tuż nad stromym klifem. Staje motorówką pod klifem. Wyciąga spod siedzenia hak z liną. Hak rzuca jak najwyżej. Przedmiot zaczepia się o rynnę na szczycie budynku. Moranica zaczyna wspinać się. W połowie drogi lina urywa się i Moranica spada do motorówki) Moranica: Jasny piorun! (Moranica odpływa motorówką od wyspy. Po chwili pojazd płynie w stronę klifu, a tuż przed nim Moranica wciska guzik. Motorówka wzbija się w powietrze, powodując olbrzymie fale na wodzie. Pojazd ląduje na suficie. Moranica wysiada z niego) Moranica: Mam nadzieję, że nie słyszał. (Moranica podchodzi do szyby w suficie. Zauważa w środku nieoświetlone laboratorium. Kobieta skacze na szybę, która rozbija się. Moranica ląduje w środku) Moranica: Jestem, doktorze Ktokolwiek! Wyłaź z ukrycia! Męski głos: Och, Moranica Uglyfoot. Tak dawno się nie wiedzieliśmy. Moranica: Dawno. Bo wkrótce będę Moranica Uglyfoot-Davenport. (Jedno ze świateł zapala się. Moranica dostrzega odwrócony od niej fotel, na którym ktoś siedzi) Doktor Ktokolwiek: Nawet nie zdążysz... (Na Moranicę spada klatka) Moranica: Jak ty w ogóle przeżyłeś?! Przecież cię zabiłam na tej misji 36 lat temu! Doktor Ktokolwiek: Spadłem wtedy na siatkę ochronną, dzięki której nic mi się nie stało. Moranica: A jaki masz teraz plan? Doktor Ktokolwiek: Spójrz za siebie. (Moranica spogląda za siebie. Zauważa identyczną osobę) Doktor Ktokolwiek: To Elisabeth, inaczej Moranica 2.0. Twój klon. Moranica: Po co ci ona? Kolekcjonujesz modelki? Doktor Ktokolwiek: Nieee... Elisabeth to inteligentny android, który wkrótce poleci do Danville. Tak na zastępstwo. A ciebie się pozbędę. Za to wszystko, co mi zrobiłaś! Moranica: Nie ujdzie ci to na sucho! Doktor Ktokolwiek: Jeszcze zobaczymy... (Pod Neuschwanstein. Piosenka Gromada zagadek) Ferb: Dzisiaj na nas czeka Claire: Przygoda i zabawa Ferb: Więc dolej do kawy mleka Claire: I nie czekaj, aż urośnie trawa Ferb i Claire: Bo już przed nami Gromada zagadek Zagadek Zagadek! Ferb: Ten dzień jest pełny Claire: Tajemnic i sekretów Ferb: Stąd wniosek niezupełny Claire: Że szukamy jakichś skarbów Ferb i Claire: Bo już przed nami Gromada zagadek Zagadek Zagadek! (Koniec piosenki) (Na bezludnej wyspie. Fineasz i Stephanie siedzą na szczycie jednego z drzew. Widzą stamtąd, jak na plaży wałęsają się członkowie plemienia i niszczą ich rzeczy) Stephanie: Cholera, kiedy oni stamtąd pójdą? Fineasz: Ej, też to widzisz? (Fineasz wskazuje palcem na kopcący wulkan. Widać, że ktoś idzie na jego szczyt, trzymając kogoś na barkach) Stephanie: Czekaj, to... to Izabela! Fineasz: A skąd ty to wiesz? Stephanie: Pfff... jestem kobietą. A chyba nie od dziś wiadomo, że kobiety mają lepszy wzrok - widzimy więcej kolorów i kurzu na meblach. Fineasz: Nie powinniśmy ratować Izabeli? Stephanie: Ratować? A jeszcze 15 godzin temu krzyczałeś, że ma się wynosić! Fineasz: Tak, ale... to też moja przyjaciółka i trochę się o nią martwię. Stephanie: A to podobno kobiet nie da się zrozumieć. (Nagle Fineasz dostaje strzałką w kark. Chłopak traci przytomność i spada z drzewa) Stephanie: FINEASZ! (Stephanie spogląda w dół i zauważa człowieka z kuszą w ręku. Mężczyzna tez strzela do Stephanie, trafiając ją strzałką w kark. Dziewczyna traci przytomność i spada z drzewa) (Równoległy wszechświat. Pokój Fineasza i Ferba. Linda i Lawrence srogo spoglądają na Fineasza i Ferba. Czerwonowłosy ma spuszczoną głowę, a Ferba nic nie obchodzi) Linda: Czy wy nie możecie chociaż raz się pogodzić?! Ferb: Nie, bo go nie lubię. Lawrence: Ja pierniczę! Jesteście w końcu braćmi. Fineasz: Psylodnimi... (Linda szepcze coś Lawrence'owi) Lawrence: Echhh... nie. Nie jesteście braćmi przyrodnimi. Ferb: Czyli nie jestem spokrewniony z tym cwelem?! Lawrence: Nie do końca. Nie jesteście braćmi przyrodnimi, bo jesteście rodzonymi. Ferb: CO?! (Tymczasem w pokoju Summer. Summer i Baljeet bawią się pod kołdrą) Baljeet: Summer, jaka ty jesteś dzika! (Nagle do pokoju wpada Buford z kamerą) Buford: Ha! Wszystko nagraliśmy! (Buford szybko ucieka do swojego pokoju. Baljeet rusza za nim nago w pościg. Wpada na korytarz, gdzie stoi kilkadziesiąt uczniów. Wszyscy wpatrują się w chłopaka) Baljeet: Cholera! Dopadnę gnoja... (Baljeet zamyka drzwi) Baljeet: Wstawaj, kochana, musimy się zemścić! Summer: A mogę się najpierw ubrać? Baljeet: A, racja. (Baljeet i Summer ubierają się) Baljeet: Zawołajmy najpierw Teddy'ego, by włamał się do telefonu Buforda i usunął ten film. Bo jeśli nagrał naszą grę wstępną, to będzie kompromitacja na całego... (W laboratorium Zoltana. Izabela przelicza karty kredytowe. Moranica z łzą w oku patrzy się na Zoltana) Izabela: Okej, hajsy się zgadzają. Moranica: To teraz wypuść moją miłość! Izabela: Jak sobie chcesz... (Izabela wciska przycisk na pilocie. Krzesło uwalnia mężczyznę. Zoltan wstaje. Moranica rzuca się mu w objęcia) Moranica: Zoltuś! Nic ci nie jest... Zoltan: Nie do końca. Moranica: Coś cię boli? Noga, głowa? Zoltan: Nie. Twoja głupota i naiwność. Moranica: Jak to? Zoltan: Jeszcze się nie domyśliłaś? To ja jestem szefem Izabeli... Moranica i Fretka: CO?! Część 7 (Równoległy wszechświat. Fretka i Moranica są przywiązane do maszyny przypominającej rakietę. Zoltan i Izabela krążą wokół maszyny) Izabela: Za 20 minut ta maszyna rozgrzeje się na tyle, że zamieni was w proch. A teraz idę wdrożyć w życie fazę B. (Izabela wychodzi z laboratorium. Zoltan staje przed Moranicą) Moranica: Zoltuś, dlaczego to robisz? Zoltan: Nie martw się. Wszystko będzie dobrze... Twoje pieniądze będą bezpieczne. Będą w moich rękach. Moranica: A co ze mną? Zoltan: O to się nie martw... (Zoltan zbliża swoje usta do ust Moranici. Zaczyna ją namiętnie całować) Fretka: Och, no błagam was! Teraz?! (Zoltan odsuwa się od Moranici) Zoltan: Kiedyś się jeszcze spotkamy. Po śmierci... (Moranica pluje w twarz Zoltana. Zoltan wyciera ją dłonią) Moranica: A żebyś tę śmierć zaraz zaliczył! Zoltan: Haha... nie gorąco ci tam? Moranica: No trochę zaczynają mi się opalać plecy. Zoltan: No cóż, bywa. Fretka (szeptem): Wow, ich relacje są takie beznadziejne, że Zoltan nie kocha jej w obu wszechświatach... Zoltan: A, prawie bym zapomniał, względne formalności. (Zoltan wyciąga zza siebie zapakowany w folię dokument) Moranica: Co to jest? Zoltan: Achh, taki mały dokumencik, że przekazujesz mi opiekę nad M-Tech'iem. Postanowiłem, że na kilka minut przed śmiercią powinnaś wiedzieć, iż trzy dni temu tak cię rozpiłem, że to podpisałaś. Moranica: Co?! Ty parszywa gnido! (Zoltan wychodzi, a drzwi zamykają się) Moranica: Fretka, użyj w końcu bioniki i nas uwolnij! Fretka: Co? Mam tutaj bionikę? Ale ty chyba pamiętasz, że jestem z równoległego wszechświata? Moranica: Ach, no tak... jasny piorun! Fretka: Mam za to telefon w kieszeni. Moranica: Racja, telefony! I to sterowane głosem. Dzwoń do braci, ja zadzwonię do Buforda. (Tymczasem w pokoju Fineasza i Ferba. Fineasz siedzi na jednym łóżku z Jasmine, a Ferb z Claire. Jasmine jest ubrana w różową sukienkę, ma tęczowe włosy. Claire natomiast jest ubrana jak punk. Ma niebieskiego dużego irokeza i trzy kolczyki w nosie. Ubrana jest w czarną skórzaną kurtkę i czarne spodnie. Każda z nich rozmawia ze swoim chłopakiem) Jasmine: Jak to on jest twoim bratem RODZONYM?! Claire: Co?! To przecież niemożliwe! (Do Ferba dzwoni telefon. Chłopak wyjmuje telefon z kieszeni) Ferb: Uchh, to Fretka... (Ferb odbiera) Ferb: Czego?! Głos Fretki z telefonu: Ferb! Musisz mi pomóc! Ferb: W czym niby? Sama se rozwiązuj swoje problemy. Głos Fretki z telefonu: Ferb, nie o to chodzi! Izabela chce się mnie pozbyć! Ferb: Och, może wtedy chociaż będzie spokój z połową rodzeństwa. Nara. (Ferb rozłącza się. Po chwili do Fineasza dzwoni telefon. Chłopak odbiera) Fineasz: Śłucham? Głos Fretki z telefonu: Fineasz, chociaż ty mi pomóż! Izabela przywiązała mnie i Moranicę do jakiejś maszyny i za 15 minut zamienimy się w proch! Fineasz: Cio?! O nie, to tlagedja! Głos Fretki z telefonu: Dlatego nam szybko pomóż... (Fineasz rzuca się na panel na drzwiach, jednak jest zablokowany) Głos Fretki z telefonu: ... zanim zablokują wszystkie drzwi i wyłączą telefony w obrębie całego budyn... (Połączenie zostaje przerwane) Fineasz: Fletka?! FLETKA?! Blacie, musimy ją ulatować! Ferb: Zapomnij. (Tymczasem w pokoju Buforda. Buford, Zack i Stephanie krążą po pokoju i nerwowo rozmyślają) Buford: Musimy im pomóc. Ale jak stąd wyjść? Drzwi zamknięte... Zack: Może oknem? (Zack podchodzi do okna i je otwiera) Zack: Okien nie zablokowali. Buford: Racja! Ale jak chcesz wyjść oknem? Jesteśmy na wysokości jakichś 250 metrów! Stephanie: Ostatnio przecież zrobiliśmy maszynę do wspinania się po prostopadłych do gruntu płaszczyznach. (Stephanie wyciąga spod łóżka maszynę przypominającą satelitę) Stephanie: Ale kto tam pójdzie? Baljeet: Proponuję, żeby Zack to zrobił. On jest najmądrzejszy. (Normalny wszechświat, Giaros. Moranica gryzie kraty. W pewnym momencie odgryza całą kratę i wyskakuje z pułapki) Moranica: No, nareszcie. Ale strasznie zardzewiałe te kraty. (Moranica podchodzi do fotela) Moranica: Poszedł? Całe szczęście, bo zawsze chciałam to zrobić. (Moranica ściąga majtki i ustawia tyłek nad siedzeniem doktora Ktokolwiek. Robi kupę) (Tymczasem w G-Tech'u, w apartamencie Zoltana. Zoltan ogląda telewizję, gdy nagle z windy wysiada Moranica 2.0) Zoltan: AAAAA!!! Moranica 2.0: Zoltan, spokojnie. To tylko ja. Zoltan: Ufff... całe szczęście. Bałem się, że to już śmierć po mnie przyszła. Moranica 2.0: Bez nerwów. Wszystko się już wyjaśniło. Możemy znowu być razem. (Zoltan nerwowo przełyka ślinę) Zoltan (w myślach): Oby nie... (Na wyspie Zuhuhuhuhuhulów. Fineasz i Stephanie budzą się. Zauważają, że kręcą się nad ogniskiem jak pieczona świnia) Stephanie: AA! Co się dzieje?! (Fineasz i Stephanie zauważają tańczących wokół ludzi) Fineasz: Coś mi się wydaje, że jesteśmy głównym daniem na jakiejś wielkiej imprezie. (Nagle do ogniska podchodzi szaman) Szaman: Tak, dokładnie. Fineasz: To ktoś tu mówi po angielsku?! Szaman: Nie, po chińsku mówię! Fineasz: Czemu porwałeś Izabelę? Szaman: Och, a więc widziałeś... Izabela po prostu... za dużo się dowiedziała, więc musiałem się jej pozbyć. Stephanie: A jeśli ci coś damy w zamian za wypuszczenie nas stąd? Szaman: Echhh... wulkan i tak niedługo wybuchnie, więc i tak wszyscy zginiemy. Ale i tak was nie wypuszczę. Stephanie: No cóż. Szkoda, że nie możemy ot tak się przeteleportować. Fineasz: No, szkoda. Stephanie: FINEASZ! Fineasz: Co? A, racja! (Fineasz teleportuje się. Pojawia się tuż przed szamanem, którego uderza w twarz. Mężczyzna upada. Plemię przestaje tańczyć i kieruje swoje bronie w stronę chłopaka. Fineasz wytwarza tarczę wokół siebie i ogniska. Zuhuhuhuhuhulowie rzucają oszczepami i kamieniami, jednak rzeczy te odbijają się od powierzchni tarczy. Przerażeni ludzie uciekają. Fineasz odwiązuje Stephanie) Stephanie: Dzięki. Fineasz: Szybko, musimy ratować Izabelę! (Pod Neuschwanstein. Ferb i Claire są w małym pomieszczeniu, gdzie znajduje się pięć drzwi w różnych kolorach - od lewej - czerwone, zielone, niebieskie, fioletowe i żółte. Ferb czyta karteczkę) Ferb: "Wybierz mądrze, bo jeden błąd będzie cię słono kosztował... Za czerwonymi trzy mechaniczne piły się chowają, za zielonymi mający 500 lat tygrys, za niebieskimi krwiożercze węże, za fioletowymi portret Moranici Uglyfoot, a za żółtymi wyrzutnia zatrutych oszczepów. Ale za jednymi z tych drzwi znajdziesz skarb..." Claire: Cholera. FIOLETOWYCH NIE OTWIERAJ POD ŻADNYM POZOREM! Ferb: Wiem, to przecież oczywiste. Ale przez któreś trzeba przejść... Claire: A ten tygrys? Przecież tygrysy nie żyją 500 lat. Ferb: Ty, faktycznie! Więc idziemy przez zielone... (Ferb otwiera zielone drzwi, a za nimi widać kilka wielkich kości) Claire: AAAA!!! O ja pier... się kurde kości wystraszyłam. (Ferb się śmieje, Claire patrzy na niego srogo. Chłopak po chwili przestaje, ale dalej ma łzy w oczach) Ferb: No co? Claire: Mam focha, nie idę dalej. Ferb: Jak se chcesz. (Ferb przechodzi przez zielone drzwi, a Claire kieruje się w stronę wyjścia) (Na wyspie Zuhuhuhuhuhulów. Fineasz i Stephanie biegną na szczyt wulkanu. Dobiegają do krawędzi krateru. Zaglądają do środka i zauważają Izabelę stojącą na kamieniu na środku jeziora lawy) Izabela: Fineasz! Na pomoc! (Fineasz teleportuje się na kamień) Fineasz: Jestem! (Stephanie przygląda się sytuacji. Nagle z tyłu za włosy łapie ją szaman, po czym przystawia jej pod nos fiolkę. Dziewczyna mdleje) Szaman: To koniec! Jeden ruch, a ta dziewczyna wpadnie do wulkanu! (W G-Tech'u. Zoltan prezentuje uczniom swój najnowszy wynalazek. Moranica 2.0 stoi przy windzie) Zoltan: A oto i G-Socksfinder, czyli maszyna do wyszukiwania drugiej skarpetki! (Uczniowie biją brawo. Nagle z windy wysiada Moranica) Moranica: Zoltan! Po szkole pałęta się klon doktora Ktokolwiek! (Zoltan odwraca się i zauważa dwie Moranici. Przerażony odskakuje do tyłu) Zoltan: AAA!!! Znowu jesteście dwie! No błagam, ledwo się pozbierałem po tym pierwszym razie. Moranica: Ta druga to klon doktora Ktokolwiek, faceta, który mnie wrobił w to przestępstwo! (Moranica 2.0 puka swoją prawdziwą wersję w ramię. Moranica odwraca się) Moranica 2.0: O mnie mówisz? Moranica: Tak. O, to ty! (Moranica chce uderzyć Moranicę 2.0, jednak ta blokuje cios i przewraca przeciwniczkę) Moranica 2.0: Myślałam, że jesteś lepsza. (Moranica szybko wstaje) Moranica: No to pacz! (Moranica chwyta Moranicę 2.0 za kark i rzuca w stronę okna. Kobieta wypada z 91. piętra) Moranica: Jeszcze z tobą nie skończyłam! (Moranica wyskakuje przez to okno) Ethan: I pomyśleć, że gdy kilka tygodni temu dowiedziałem się o mojej siostrze, to byłem szczęśliwy... (Równoległy wszechświat. Zack z założoną na plecach maszyną przypominającą antenę satelitarną wychodzi przez okno. Trzyma się ściany. Przez okno wyglądają w górę Stephanie i Buford) Buford: Tylko powoli. Błagam, nie spadnij... (Dwa okna dalej. Baljeet otwiera okno. Spogląda w lewo i zauważa wspinającego się Zack'a) Baljeet: Ej, co wy robicie? (Przez okno wygląda Summer) Summer: I czemu zamknęliście nasze drzwi?! (Baljeet rzuca ciężarek w maszynę, którą nosi Zack. Antena wykrzywia się, przez co chłopak zaczyna spadać. W ostatniej chwili łapie się ręki Stephanie. Summer śmieje się) Summer: Haha, jakie sieroty! A teraz otwórzcie nasze drzwi! Buford: Nie zamknęliśmy ich. Izabela jest w szkole. Uwięziła Fretkę i Moranicę w arsenale. Baljeet: Co?! Summer, musimy ich uratować! I nie możemy pozwolić, by te kujony były od nas lepsze. (Summer wraca do pokoju. Okno pomiędzy pokojami Baljeet'a i Buforda otwiera się. Wygląda z niego Fineasz i Jasmine) Jasmine: Co tu się dzieje? Baljeet: Jeszcze was brakowało... (Summer wygląda przez okno, trzymając w rękach cztery przepychaczki) Summer: Podobno da się tak włazić po ścianie, przepychaczkami. Widziałam to na jednym filmie. (Summer podaje Baljeet'owi dwie przepychaczki. Zaczynają wspinać się po ścianie budynku. Stephanie wciąga Zack'a do pokoju) Buford: No nie, nie możemy być gorsi! (Buford naprostowuje antenę i zakłada ją, po czym zaczyna wspinać się na szczyt budynku) Fineasz: Chyba dadzią śie ladę. (Buford i Baljeet wchodzą na szczyt budynku w tym samym momencie. Zack trafia w przepychaczki Summer promieniem jakiegoś lasera. Przepychaczki zamieniają się w ciecz, a Summer spada. W ostatniej chwili Summer łapie się okna) Summer: Ej, to było nieuczciwe! (Tymczasem w arsenale. Moranica i Fretka są dalej przywiązane do maszyny) Moranica: Ałaaa! Ale to parzy! Fretka: Ej, a to twój arsenał, nie? Moranica: No, a co? Fretka: Do czego tak w ogóle ta maszyna służy? (Tymczasem na korytarzu. Baljeet i Buford biegną w stronę arsenału. Przed jego drzwiami zatrzymują się) Buford: To ja je uratuję! Baljeet: Nie, bo ja! (Chłopcy zaczynają się bić. Po chwili drzwi arsenału otwierają się. Stoją tam Fretka i Moranica, które trzymają w rękach blastery. Chłopcy zamierają w bezruchu) Fretka: Dzięki za pomoc. (Fretka i Moranica wychodzą z arsenału i wchodzą do windy) Moranica: A może nam pomożecie? We dwie nie pokonamy Izabeli i Zoltana. Część 8 (Równoległy wszechświat. Moranica, Fretka, Baljeet i Buford z blasterami w rękach wysiadają z windy. Wskakują do apartamentu Zoltana, jednak nikogo poza nimi tam nie ma) Fretka: Cholera, gdzie oni są? Baljeet: A może w toalecie? (Baljeet otwiera drzwi od toalety. Widzi załatwiającego na sedesie swoje potrzeby Zoltana) Zoltan: Nikt cię nie nauczył, żeby pukać?! Baljeet: Przepraszam. (Baljeet zamyka drzwi) Moranica: BALJEET! (Moranica, Fretka i Buford podbiegają do drzwi. Moranica otwiera je, jednak nikogo w środku nie ma) Moranica: Gdzie on? (Moranica, Fretka, Baljeet i Buford wchodzą do środka i rozglądają się. Nigdzie nie widzą Zoltana. Baljeet zagląda do sedesu) Baljeet: Ale wodę to mógłby spuścić. Buford: On jest tam. (Buford wskazuje na zasłoniętą niebieską zasłoną wannę. Bohaterowie powoli idą w jej stronę. Nagle w drzwiach od toalety pojawia się Izabela) Izabela: Ani kroku dalej! (Wszyscy odwracają się w stronę Izabeli) Fretka: Mamy broń! (Izabela wystawia rękę w stronę czwórki bohaterów. Bronie w ich rękach zamieniają się w ciecze, które spływają na podłogę) Izabela: Już nie macie. (Zasłonę odsłania Zoltan. Bohaterowie odwracają się w stronę stojącego w wannie mężczyzny, który trzyma w rękach dwa blastery) Zoltan: Chcieliście nas pokonać? Och, to takie urocze. (Pokój Fineasza i Ferba. Jasmine i Claire stoją przy oknie, a Fineasz i Ferb kłócą się) Jasmine: Echhh... ci chłopcy zachowują się jak dzieci. Claire: Zwłaszcza twój. (Jasmine wchodzi na parapet i spogląda w górę) Claire: Co ty wyprawiasz? Jasmine: Chodź, pomożemy w ratowaniu Fretki i Moranici. Claire: Przecież nasi chłopcy się pozabijają, jeśli zostawimy ich samych. Jasmine: Albo Izabela nas pozabija, jeśli nie pomożemy. No chodź. (Normalny wszechświat. Wyspa Zuhuhuhuhuhulów, w wulkanie. Fineasz i Izabela patrzą się na szamana, który trzyma w rękach śpiącą Stephanie) Fineasz: Zostaw ją! Szaman: I tak wszyscy na tej wyspie zginiemy. Wulkan powoli wybucha. (Fineasz i Izabela rozglądają się. Zauważają, że lawa wokół nich zaczyna się burzyć, a z jeziora wylatują płonące kamienie) Fineasz: O, cholera! (Fineasz nagle zamyka oczy. Po chwili Stephanie budzi się i spogląda na twarz szamana. Wyrywa mu się z rąk, po czym uderza go w twarz. Szaman wpada do wulkanu, gdzie tonie w lawie. Stephanie dziwnie przygląda się swoim rękom) Stephanie: Co... (Stephanie mdleje, Fineasz otwiera oczy) Fineasz: ... się stało?! Przez... przez chwilę byłem w jej ciele! Izabela: Fineasz! Spójrz! (Fineasz zauważa, że poziom lawy zaczyna się szybko unosić) Fineasz: Racja. (Fineasz chwyta Izabelę za rękę, po czym teleportuje się z nią. Pojawiają się nad kraterem, gdzie Fineasz chwyta za rękę nieprzytomną Stephanie. Cała trójka znika. Pojawiają się na plaży) Fineasz: Szybko, Iza, biegnij po jakieś drewno! Mamy mało czasu, by... (Wulkan wybucha. Fineasz i Izabela spoglądają w jego stronę. Z wulkanu wydobywa się ogromna ilość lawy oraz płonących kamieni. Izabela biegnie do lasu) Fineasz: Szybko! (W G-Tech'u. Zoltan trzyma blaster w dłoni. Nagle drzwi windy otwierają się. W windzie są dwie porządnie naparzające się Moranici. Gdy zauważają zdziwione spojrzenie Zoltana, jedna z nich podchodzi do niego) Moranica 1: Zoltan, tamta Moranica jest nieprawdziwa. Zabij ją! Moranica 2: Wcale, że nie, to ta jest nieprawdziwa. Ją zastrzel! Moranica 1: Ona kłamie, Zoltuś! Zoltan: Okej, okej... eeee... jasny piorun, nie wiem, która jest prawdziwa. Dobra, mam! Ile mam aktualnie pieniędzy na koncie? Moranica 1 i 2: 78.539.284.294,46 dolarów. Zoltan: Ej, gdzie zniknęło 62.381.923.369,57 dolarów?! Moranica 1 i 2: Przepiłam. Zoltan: Cholera wie, którą zastrzelić. Buford: Zastrzel obie, będzie spokój. Zoltan: Ej, dobre... Ale nie! Jeszcze mi wytyczą proces i zabiorą pieniądze za morderstwo. Baljeet: Za morderstwo Moranici to ci jeszcze dopłacą. Zoltan: Echhh... dawajcie im jakieś pytania, by móc je odróżnić! Stefa: W którym roku urodził się Zoltan? Moranica 1 i 2: W 1969. Zoltan: To nieprawda! Ja... ja mam... 35 lat. Moranica 2: Taaa... jasne, a ja nie nosiłam brody w latach czterdziestych. Zoltan: Miałaś kiedyś brodę? Moranica 1: Tak. Taką szpiczastą, łatwo mi się nią masło kroiło. Zoltan: Kroiłaś masło brodą?! Dobra, nieważne, z tej rozmowy by nic ciekawego nie wynikło. Może... z którym polskim królem miałaś 87 dzieci? Moranica 1: Z Kazimierzem IV Jagiellończykiem. Moranica 2: Z Wilhelmem II, Karolem X Gustawem, Ludwi... aaa, mówimy o polskim królu. Nie dosłyszałam. Ale z polskimi królami to ja zbytnio nie szalałam. (Pod Neuschwanstein. Ferb idzie korytarzem. Piosenka Godzinami i latami) Ferb: Godzinami I latami Skarbu szukać Za skarbem lukać Godzinami I latami Podzamcze zwiedzać Mogę to obiecać Że skarb odkryję A kto go skradnie To ja zabiję I powiem: "Oj, nieładnie!" Że skarb odkryję A kto go skradnie To ja zabiję I powiem: "Oj, nieładnie!" (Koniec piosenki. Ferb wchodzi do jakiegoś dużego pomieszczenia. Jest tam pełno błyszczącego złota, ślicznej biżuterii i innych skarbów) Ferb: O kurde... (W G-Tech'u. Zoltan zadaje pytania Moranicom) Zoltan: Jaki jest twój ulubiony piosenkarz? Moranica 1 i 2: Justin Bieber. Zoltan: Jaki jest twój ulubiony kolor? Moranica 1 i 2: Żółty. Zoltan: Dwa plus dwa? Moranica 1 i 2: Siedem, to chyba oczywiste! Baljeet: Mogę ja zadać pytanie? Zoltan: Możesz. Baljeet: Jak mam na imię? Moranica 1: Baljeet. Moranica 2: Falneek. (Zoltan strzela w Moranicę 1. Robot wybucha) Baljeet: Eee, izi. Moranica nigdy nie pamięta imion uczniów. Zoltan: No. To chyba zabawę w szpiegowanie Moranici mamy za sobą. Moranica: Niekoniecznie. Został nam jeszcze doktor Ktokolwiek, który... o cholera, wiem! Zoltan: Co? Moranica: To Ethan jest doktorem Ktokolwiek! (Wszyscy spoglądają na Ethan'a) Ethan: No nareszcie się zorientowałaś.... (Na wyspie Zuhuhuhuhuhulów. Fineasz w popłochu buduje drewnianą łódkę. Izabela próbuje obudzić Stephanie. Z wulkanu wciąż wypływa lawa, a także wylatują płonące kamienie) Fineasz: Gotowe! (Izabela bierze Stephanie na ręce i wkłada ją do łódki. Czarnowłosa siada tam. Z lasu wypływa lawa) Izabela: Fineasz, szybciej! (Fineasz popycha łódkę. Pojazd wpływa na wodę. Fineasz wskakuje do łódki) Izabela: Ufff... w ostatniej chwili. (Fineasz i Izabela spoglądają na wyspę, która w całości pokryta jest lawą) Izabela: Jak już tu jesteśmy, to chciałabym ci coś pokazać. (Izabela wyjmuje z kieszeni małą dyskietkę) Fineasz: Masz urządzenie elektroniczne?! Czemu nic nie mówiłaś? Daj, to ustalę, gdzie jesteśmy i w którą stronę powinniśmy płyn... Izabela: Fineasz, zamknij pysk! Chcę ci coś najpierw pokazać. (Izabela wystawia rękę, na której trzyma dyskietkę. W powietrzu ukazuje się płaski hologram. Widać na nim wnętrze restauracji sprzed dwóch odcinków. Do stolika Izabeli podchodzi Rick. Słychać rozmowę między nimi) Fineasz: Ale jak to możliwe?! Przecież Moranica i ta jej druga wersja gadały coś o tym, że mnie zdradzasz. Izabela: Bo z pośpiechu powiedziałam, że ja i Claire jesteśmy na randce. Moranica pomyślała, że Claire jest homo i uwięziła ją w tym zamku w Niemczech. Fineasz: O kurna, to ma sens... Izabela? Izabela: Tak? Fineasz: Przepraszam... Wybaczysz mi? Izabela: No chyba ci się w głowie poprzewracało! Nieee, żartuję. Chodź tu. (Izabela całuje Fineasza. Stephanie budzi się) Stephanie: O nie, wróciliście do siebie?! Błagam, tylko nie to. Już bardziej niż was wolę shipować Zoltana i Moranicę... (Stephanie siada. Fineasz bierze dyskietkę i zaczyna przy niej majstrować) Izabela: Steph? A po co ty leciałaś do Niemiec? Stephanie: Echhh... odkryłam, że Ferb wtedy rok temu nie kłamał. Chcę go... przeprosić. Izabela: Uuuu... nie spodziewałam się tego po tobie. Fineasz: Wiem, gdzie jesteśmy i w którą stronę płynąć! Jesteśmy jakieś 396 kilometrów od portu w Porto. Stephanie: A dotrzemy do Neuschwanstein? Fineasz: Prawdopodobnie nie dzisiaj. Izabela: Cholera, Neuschwanstein! Fineasz, musimy jakoś powiadomić Zoltana, że pod G-Tech'em i tym zamkiem jest bomba. Fineasz: Co? Skąd wiesz takie rzeczy? Izabela: Ten szaman... on miał laptopa. Przez Skype'a dzwonił jakiś "VL" i to powiedział. Mówił również o wybuchu wulkanu na tej wyspie. Fineasz: O kurde... spróbuję zrobić z tej dyskietki jakiś telefon. Daj mi trochę czasu. (Równoległy wszechświat, pokój Fineasza i Ferba. Ferb leży na łóżku, a Fineasz czesze lalki) Fineasz: To mozie się pogodźimy? W końciu jeśteśmy blaćmi. Ferb: Chyba cię coś boli. Fineasz: Pśyklo mi. Ja pójdę latować Fletkę. (Fineasz wyciąga spod łóżka linę z hakiem. Wychodzi na parapet i rzuca hak wysoko w górę) Fineasz: Idzieś? Ferb: Nie, zostanę. (Fineasz zaczyna wchodzić po linie. Ferb wyjmuje z kieszeni zapałki i podchodzi do okna) Ferb: Powodzenia, bracie... (Ferb zapala zapałkę, po czym podpala koniec liny. Chłopak wyrzuca przez okno zapałki) Ferb: Hehe... (Przed arsenałem. Jasmine i Claire próbują zgadnąć szyfr) Claire: Cholera, to nie to. (Z windy wyskakuje Teddy) Teddy: NIE RUSZA... Ach, to wy... Otrzymałem sygnał, że ktoś próbuje tutaj wejść. Nic wam nie jest? Izabela panoszy się po tej szkole. Jasmine: Och, Teddyś, dobrze, że to ty. Moranica i Fretka są w arsenale. Teddy: Nie ma, byłem tam przed chwilą. Jakoś zwiały. Claire: Nie wiesz, gdzie są? Jasmine: Być może w apartamencie. Teddyś, otworzysz nam arsenał? Weźmiemy trochę broni. Teddy: Wklepcie 12345. (Claire wpisuje kod. Drzwi się otwierają) Jasmine: Wow, to już lodówka w moim domu rodzinnym ma bardziej skomplikowany szyfr. Claire: Masz w domu lodówkę na szyfr? Jasmine: Mój tata zawsze w nocy lunatykował i wyżerał kiełbasę dla psa. Dlatego też nigdy nie mieścił się w drzwiach. Claire: Uuu... to straszne. Jasmine: Tak, tym bardziej, że nie mieliśmy psa. (W apartamencie Zoltana. Przerażeni Moranica, Fretka, Buford i Baljeet patrzą to na Izabelę, to na Zoltana) Izabela: Mogę ich załatwić? Zoltan: Oczywiście. (Prąd z otoczenia zaczyna zbierać się w dłoniach Izabeli. Czwórka bohaterów przytula się. Nagle od tyłu w Izabelę trafia promień blastera. Dziewczyna upada na podłogę. W drzwiach łazienki stoją Claire, Jasmine i Teddy) Fretka: Ładny strzał. (Moranica, Fretka, Baljeet i Buford wybiegają z łazienki i rzucają się w objęcia Claire, Jasmine i Teddy'ego. Z łazienki powoli wychodzi Zoltan) Zoltan: Proszę, proszę, komuś zachciało się walczyć. (Zoltan strzela w stronę bohaterów, jednak Teddy w ostatniej chwili wytwarza tarczę, która pochłania wszystkie strzały. Pozostali bohaterowie ukrywają się za nim. Izabela wstaje) Teddy: Schowajcie się! (Moranica, Fretka, Baljeet, Buford, Jasmine i Claire ukrywają się za kanapą, która stoi nieopodal okna. Zoltan ciągle oddaje strzały w stronę Teddy'iego, a Izabela wytwarza w rękach kulę energii) Fretka: Ej, spójrzcie. (Fretka wskazuje palcem na okno. Pozostali ukrywający się zauważają za oknem linę) Fretka: A gdyby tak spróbować wejść na szczyt budynku i od tyłu zaskoczyć Izabelę i Zoltana? Może nie zauważą, jak będę wychodzić. (Fretka podbiega do okna i po cichu je otwiera. Łapie się liny) Głos Fineasza: Fletka?! (Fretka spogląda w dół i zauważa Fineasza wchodzącego po linie) Fretka: Fineasz, lina się pali! (Fineasz spogląda w dół i zauważa, że lina się pali) Fineasz: O nie, śybko, w gólę, w gólę! (Fineasz i Fretka szybko pną się w górę. Fineasza zaczyna lina parzyć w stopy. Chłopak próbuje ugasić ogień, uderzając stopami o palące się miejsce. Gdy ogień zaczyna mocno parzyć, Fineasz puszcza się liny) Fineasz: AAAAA!!! (Fineasz w ostatniej chwili łapie się parapetu. Fretka dalej pnie się w górę, jednak ogień ją dogania. Dziewczyna również próbuje ugasić ogień stopami, ale bezskutecznie. W pewnym momencie puszcza się liny i spada, krzycząc. Łapie się nogi wiszącego Fineasza) Fineasz: Fletka, ja tak nie wytśymam. Fretka: Wytrzymasz. Fineasz: Felb, na pomoć! (Do okna podchodzi Ferb) Ferb: Och, no proszę, wisimy sobie? (Ferb bierze młotek i uderza w prawą dłoń Fineasza. Chłopak puszcza tę rękę) Fineasz: Felb, plosię! Fretka: Ferb. Błagam cię. Dlaczego nam to robisz? Ferb: Gdybyście mi nie zniszczyli życia, to bym tego teraz nie robił. Część 9 (Równoległy wszechświat. Fineasz trzyma się jedną ręką parapetu, a Fretka trzyma się nogi brata. Ferb stoi przy parapecie i trzyma młotek w ręce) Fretka: Jak ci zniszczyliśmy życie? Ferb: Nie udawaj głupiej. (Ferb uderza młotkiem w dłoń Fineasza. Chłopak puszcza paluszka i palec serdeczny) Ferb: Od zawsze traktowaliście mnie gorzej. Wy, rodzice... Fineasz: O ćym ty mówiś? Ferb: To, że to ciebie rodzice najbardziej uwielbiali! Przez to się zrobiłeś taki rozpieszczony i dziecinny. A ty, Fretka... zawsze, gdy nie było rodziców, zapraszałaś do domu nieznajomych chłopaków. Bawiłaś się w prostytutkę. Odkąd pamiętam, marzyłem, by być jedynakiem i się was pozbyć! (Ferb uderza młotkiem w rękę Fineasza. Chłopak puszcza kciuka i środkowy palec) Fretka: Ferb, posłuchaj... Jestem z innego świata, ale mogę ci obiecać, że ci pomogę. Dopilnuję, by twoja prawdziwa siostra zmieniła się. Ferb: Ta... teraz składasz obietnice lepszego życia, a i tak gówno z tym zrobisz. Zupełnie jak polscy politycy. Fretka: Ferb... przysięgam. (Ferb unosi młotek i szykuje się do uderzenia. Fretka zaczyna płakać) Fretka: Ferb... bracie. (Ferb spogląda na Fretkę) Fineasz: Fletka, ja dłuziej nie wytśymam! (Fineasz powoli puszcza się. Spadają, jednak nagle za rękę Fineasza łapie Ferb) Ferb: Trzymajcie się! (Ferb wciąga Fineasza i Fretkę do pokoju. Wszyscy siedzą na podłodze) Ferb: Przepraszam. Przepraszam, że podpaliłem linę. Fineasz: Echhh... tes was pseplasam, źie ziachowuję się jak dziećko. Obiećuję, zie źapisię się na jakiś kuls poplawnej wymowy. Fretka: No dobra, musimy jakoś pokonać tę dwójkę, nim coś zrobią. Fineasz: Mam nawet pomyśł... (W apartamencie. Teddy walczy na bioniczne moce z Izabelą. Pozostali ukrywają się za kanapą) Moranica: Musimy ją jakoś... (Do ukrywających się podchodzi Zoltan, który ustawia blastery w ich stronę) Zoltan: No, no, no... to kto pierwszy w kolejce do egzekucji? (Tymczasem u Teddy'ego i Izabeli. Teddy chce uderzyć dziewczynę w twarz, jednak Izabela podskakuje i kopie robota w twarz. Teddy upada na podłogę) Izabela: Ooooch... to chyba twój koniec. Tak mi przykro. (Izabela wytwarza w rękach ogromną kulę energii, zbierając prąd z otoczenia. Gdy kula robi się duża, wystrzeliwuje z niej promień, który zaczyna razić Teddy'ego. Robot wije się z bólu) Teddy: Na pomoc! (Teddy dalej wije się z bólu pod wpływem prądu, a Izabela śmieje się złowieszczo. Nagle słychać dźwięk zbicia szyby, a po chwili w Izabelę trafia tęczowy promień. Nieprzytomna dziewczyna ląduje w rogu pokoju. Wszyscy spoglądają w stronę okna. Widać za nim zbliżający się szybko pojazd wyglądający jak statek kosmiczny. Pojazd jest pomalowany w całości na czarno i pokryty jest wizerunkami czaszek. Wlatuje on do apartamentu, niszcząc szyby. Potrąca Zoltana, a po chwili ląduje w basenie) Moranica: Co się... (Z pojazdu wysiadają do wody Fineasz, Ferb i Fretka) Ferb: Hehe, ale nam to wyszło! (Do basenu podbiegają Moranica, Baljeet, Buford, Claire i Jasmine, którzy pomagają Fineaszowi, Ferbowi i Fretce wyjść z wody) Claire: Co się z wami stało? Fineasz: Wybacyliśmy siobie. Ferb: Tak. Odkryłem też, że z bratem można nieźle się zabawić. Moranica: Ale ktoś na remont apartamentu wydać pieniądze musi. Ferb: A pani przecież nadziana jest. Ma pani nawet Hiszpanię! Moranica: O, dobrze, że przypominasz. Muszę wykonać ważny telefon. (Moranica wyjmuje telefon, wybiera numer i idzie w stronę łazienki) Moranica: Halo? Filip? Mogłabym od ciebie znowu odkupić Katalonię i Aragonię? (Moranica wchodzi do łazienki) Buford: Tooo... może skoro Izabela i Zoltan sobie leżą, ktoś zadzwoni na policję zanim się któryś z nich obudzi? Głos Zoltana: Nie ma takiej potrzeby... (Wszyscy spoglądają się w stronę mężczyzny, który stoi i trzyma dwa blastery w ręce) Zoltan: A wy już myśleliście, że tak łatwo nas pokonacie? (Z łazienki wyskakuje Moranica z szczotką do sedesu w ręce) Moranica: Zatłukę cię, ty cholero jedna!!! (Moranica podbiega do Zoltana i zaczyna go bić szczotką) Zoltan: Ałaaa! (Moranica uderza Zoltana w brzuch tak mocno, że mężczyzna wypada przez okno. Moranica wyrzuca szczotkę za okno) Moranica: No. To może nalać wam czegoś do picia? Sok, woda? Fretka: Ja bym się ajerkoniaku napiła. (Normalny wszechświat, G-Tech. Wszyscy ze zdziwieniem spoglądają się na Ethan'a) Ethan: Gdy tylko odkryłem, gdzie jesteś, przybyłem tutaj i podałem się za twojego brata. Kiedy zdobyłem twoje DNA, stworzyłem twojego klona. Pan Cualquiera specjalnie cię sprowadził na moją wyspę, żeby Elisabeth mogła tutaj przybyć i podłożyć bombę. Zoltan: BOMBĘ?! Cholera, trzeba zarządzić ewakuację. (Zoltan wyjmuje telefon i gdzieś dzwoni) Ethan: A tak naprawdę nazywam się Vladimir Lebiediew, choć nazywają mnie po inicjałach - "VL". I od dawna planuję waszą śmierć, a zwłaszcza Moranici... Moranica: Zatłukę cię, ty cholero jedna!!! (Moranica podbiega do Ethan'a i zaczyna go bić szczotką do sedesu) Ethan: Ałaaa! (Moranica uderza Ethan'a w brzuch tak mocno, że mężczyzna wypada przez okno. Moranica wyrzuca szczotkę za okno. Zoltan zakańcza rozmowę i rozłącza się) Zoltan: No już, wszyscy po schodach w dół i na zewnątrz! Baljeet: Ale to jest dziewięćdziesiąte któreś piętro! Zoltan: Wiem, dlatego ja zjadę windą. (Uczniowie zaczynają wychodzić. Do Zoltana dzwoni telefon) Zoltan: Halo? Po drugiej stronie: Panie Zoltan, to ja, Izabela! Rozbiliśmy się na bezludnej wyspie, ale udało nam się do pana zadzwonić. Zoltan: Jak to jesteście na bezludnej wyspie? Wyślę po was samol... Izabela (po drugiej stronie): Nie, nie o to chodzi! Szaman na tej wyspie miał laptopa i dzwonił do niego jakiś "VL". Długa historia... Mówił, że pod G-Tech'iem jest bomba i pod tym zamkiem w Niemczech. Zoltan: Jakim zamkiem w Niemczech?! Moranica: Cholera, podstawili bombę pod Neuschwanstein! Zoltan: Pani podsłuchuje moje rozmowy?! Moranica: Nie ma, co zwlekać. Szybko, musimy tam lecieć! (Moranica wyrywa Zoltanowi telefon i wyrzuca za okno) Moranica: Szybko, dawaj jakiś odrzutowiec czy coś. Zoltan: Echh... ostatnio pracowałem nad hiperodrzutowcem, który potrafi osiągać prędkość około 12000 km/h. Moranica: Świetnie! Dawaj kluczyki. Zoltan: O nie, nie, nie puszczę cię samej. Lecisz ze mną. Moranica: Dobra, ale ja prowadzę. (Na oceanie. Fineasz, Izabela i Stephanie płyną łódką. Izabela trzyma dyskietkę przy uchu) Fineasz: I co? Izabela: Chyba Moranica wyrzuciła Zoltanowi telefon za okno. Stephanie: Ej, patrzcie! Widać ląd! (Fineasz i Izabela spoglądają w stronę brzegu. Dostrzegają jakiś budynek) Fineasz: Co to jest? (Na łódkę pada mocne światło) Stephanie: Podejrzewam, że to jakaś baza wojskowa. (Na szczycie G-Tech'u. Na miejscu oznaczonym jako lotnisko dla helikopterów stoi nowoczesny pojazd latający) Zoltan: Obym go nie porysował... (Zoltan wciska przycisk na kluczykach, po czym wsiada na miejsce kierowcy. Moranica łapie go za rękę i wyciąga stamtąd, po czym zabiera mu kluczyki) Moranica: Ja prowadzę. Mówiłam przecież. (Moranica wsiada na miejsce kierowcy) Moranica: Lecisz? Zoltan: Eee... tak. (Zoltan wstaje i wsiada z drugiej strony. Mężczyzna szybko zapina się, po czym łapie się uchwytu. Moranica wsadza kluczyki i przekręca je) Moranica: No to wio! (Odrzutowiec rusza z olbrzymią prędkością) Moranica: Ło kurna, 12 tysi na liczniku. Musisz mi to cacko od czasu do czasu pożyczyć. A co ty tam w ogóle piszesz? (Moranica zauważa Zoltana piszącego coś w popłochu) Zoltan: Testament. (Moranica wyrywa Zoltanowi kartkę i czyta) Moranica: "Ja, niżej podpisany Zoltan George Davenport, spisuję 1/3 majątku, całą firmę i wszystkie moje posiadłości na mojego syna, Zacka Davenporta. 2/3 majątku przeznaczam na rozwój mojej firmy." Masz tutaj literówkę. Powinno być "Ja, niżej podpisany Zoltan George Davenport, spisuję cały swój majątek na moją najpiękniejszą na świecie żonę, Moranicę Uglyfoot-Davenport". Zoltan: Nie jesteśmy małżeństwem! Moranica: To napiszę "przyszłą żonę". Daj długopis. A, i większą kartkę, chyba wiesz, jakie mam pismo. (Na wyspie na oceanie. Fineasz, Izabela i Stephanie są prowadzeni przez dwóch żołnierzy. Idą korytarzem. Wchodzą do jakiegoś gabinetu, w którym siedzi starszy mężczyzna z wieloma odznaczeniami wojskowymi zawieszonymi na mundurze. Żołnierze wymieniają kilka zdań w nieznanym bohaterom języku, po czym dwóch żołnierzy wychodzi) Żołnierz: Kim jesteście? Izabela: Rozbiliśmy się na wyspie w pobliżu, ale uratowaliśmy się. Żołnierz: O imiona pytałem. Izabela: Aaa... Ja jestem Izabela, to jest Fineasz, a to Stephanie. Żołnierz: Skąd jesteście? Fineasz: Z USA. Stephanie: Potrzebujemy podwózki. Żołnierz: A dokąd niby? Stephanie: Do Neuschwanstein. Żołnierz: To nie w naszym kraju. Sory. Mamy tylko wojskowe helikoptery, jeszcze inne kraje będą mieli do nas pretensje za naruszanie ich przestrzeni powietrznej. Możemy was jedynie przetransportować do granicy z Hiszpanią. Stephanie: Fineasz, Iza... zostawcie nas samych. Fineasz: Okej... (Fineasz i Izabela wychodzą z pomieszczenia. Gdy chłopak zamyka drzwi, słychać krzyki Stephanie) Izabela: Współczuję. Nie chciałabym być w skórze tego faceta. Fineasz: Ja też. Właśnie... to, co się wydarzyło na wyspie. Chyba odkryłem kolejną ukrytą zdolność. Izabela: Potrafisz przejmować kontrolę nad innymi osobami? Fineasz: Chyba tak. Aż wypróbuję. (Korytarzem idzie jakiś żołnierz. Fineasz zamyka oczy. Po chwili żołnierz staje w miejscu i zaczyna bić się po twarzy. Izabela się śmieje. Po chwili Fineasz wraca do siebie, a żołnierz idzie dalej, masując się po bolącym policzku) Fineasz: A to ciekawe. Izabela: Co? Fineasz: Mogę przejmować kontrolę nad innymi tylko na chwilę. Izabela: Ciesz się. Ja to nie mogę nawet przejąć na sekundę kontroli nad pilotem do TV. (Z pomieszczenia wychodzi Stephanie) Stephanie: No. Za chwilkę lecimy. (W odrzutowcu. Moranica obiera ziemniaka własnymi palcami, a Zoltan patrzy za okno) Zoltan: Skąd wzięłaś tego ziemniaka? Moranica: Leżą tam z tyłu. (Zoltan spogląda do tyłu i zauważa na tyle pojazdu masę ziemniaków) Zoltan: Ach, no tak, kiedyś ten odrzutowiec służył do transportu warzyw. Moranica: O, to cacko ma opcję automatycznego prowadzenia. (Moranica wciska jakiś guzik) Moranica: To może pośpiewamy? Zoltan: O nie, proszę... (Piosenka Góra, dół) Moranica: Góra, dół, góra, dół, Haruj, haruj jak wół. Zoltan: Co to za piosenka?! Moranica: Moja ulubiona piosenka z czasów, jak w Europie komuna była. Moranica: Góra, dół, góra, dół, Pracę podziel na pół. Moranica: Teraz ty! Zoltan: Nie znam słów. Moranica: To śpiewaj za mną. Moranica: Góra, dół, góra, dół. Zoltan (niechętnie): Góra, dół, góra, dół... Moranica: Haruj, haruj jak wół. Zoltan: Nie, to nie ma sensu. Moranica: ŚPIEWAJ! Zoltan: Haruj, haruj jak wół... Moranica: Góra, dół, góra, dół. Zoltan: Góra, dół, góra, dół... Moranica: Zrobię Moranice herbatę z pysznych ziół... (Koniec piosenki) Zoltan: Ej! (Przed zamkiem Neuschwanstein. Helikopter portugalski ląduje pod zamkiem. Wysiadają z niego Fineasz, Izabela i Stephanie. Helikopter odlatuje) Izabela: Wy idźcie ich szukać, ja zawiadomię, że tu jest bomba. (Izabela biegnie w stronę wejścia do zamku) Fineasz: Jeśli dobrze znam mojego brata, to wiem, gdzie jest. Ukrywa się na szczycie wie... Stephanie: Ej, patrz, tam jest Claire! (Stephanie widzi Claire siedzącą pod jakimś drzewem. Blondynka biegnie w jej stronę. Fineasz rusza za nią) Stephanie: Claire, Claire! (Claire spogląda w stronę biegnącej dwójki. Po chwili Fineasz i Stephanie stoją już przy drzewie) Stephanie: Claire, gdzie jest... (Nagle silny podmuch wiatru przewraca bohaterów. Odrzutowiec ląduje w ścianie zamku) Zoltan: Jak ty parkujesz?! Moranica: Lepiej od ciebie. To nie ja dwa tygodnie temu zajęłam sześć miejsc parkingowych samochodem BMW! (Moranica wyskakuje z odrzutowca, Zoltan również) Moranica: Clairusia! (Moranica biegnie w stronę córki. Unosi ją, po czym mocno przytula) Claire: Mamo, moje... moje organy. (Moranica puszcza dziewczynę. Podchodzi do niej Zoltan) Zoltan: Claire, gdzie jest Ferb? Claire: W tamtej grocie, tam jest przejście do jakiegoś grobowca, czy co tam było... (Zoltan wbiega do groty. Moranica wycałowuje córkę) Fineasz: A co on tam w ogóle robi? Claire: A, znaleźliśmy jakiś ukryty grobowiec, czy coś. Na końcu jakiś skarb jest. Moranica: Skarb?! (Moranica biegnie do groty) Stephanie: Cholera, niech tu zaraz wracają z Ferbem. Mam ważną sprawę. Claire: A co się w ogóle stało? Fineasz: Pod tym zamkiem jest bomba. Claire: O cholera... (Tymczasem pod zamkiem. Ferb napycha kieszenie przeróżnymi skarbami. Nagle do pomieszczenia wbiega Moranica) Moranica: Ty, gówniarzu, spadaj stąd! Tu bomba jest i zaraz ma wybuchnąć. Ferb: Bomba?! (Ferb ucieka z groty. Moranica zaczyna wypychać kieszenie różnymi skarbami. Po drodze mija zdyszanego Zoltana. Zoltan staje w wejściu groty) Zoltan: Moranica! Bomba może wybuchnąć w każdej chwili! Moranica: Ale zobacz, ile tego jest... Zoltan: Moranica! Moranica: Uchhh... no dobrze. (Moranica wybiega z pomieszczenia. Zoltan rozgląda się. Zaczyna wypychać kieszenie różnymi skarbami. W wejściu pomieszczenia staje Moranica) Moranica: Zoltuś! Bomba może wybuchnąć w każdej chwili! Moranica: Ale zobacz, ile tego jest... Zoltan: Zoltuś! Moranica: Uchhh... no dob... (Słychać potężny huk, z sufitu opada tynk) Moranica: Cholera... (Zoltan zaczyna uciekać. Moranica również, jednak po chwili wraca do pomieszczenia i bierze w rękę kilkanaście złotych naszyjników i ucieka z pomieszczenia. Po kilkunastu sekundach znowu zawraca i zabiera stojący na podłodze ogromny złoty puchar. Moranica wrzuca do niego naszyjniki oraz trochę złota z podłogi i ucieka z tym przedmiotem. Dogania poruszającego się jak ślimak Zoltana) Moranica: Zoltuś, szybciej! Zoltan (zdyszany): Ja nie... nie... nie dam rady. (Moranica odstawia puchar na podłogę, łapie Zoltana za pas, kładzie go na ramieniu, bierze puchar i biegnie dalej) (Tymczasem przed zamkiem. Ferb wybiega z groty. Stephanie podchodzi do niego) Stephanie: To za to, że sama musiałam się wszystkiego dowiedzieć! (Stephanie porządnie uderza Ferba z liścia w twarz) Stephanie: A to za to, że nie kłamałeś. (Stephanie namiętnie całuje Ferba. Claire podchodzi do nich) Claire: Co tu się ku*wa dzieje?! Stephanie: Ja i Ferb znowu jesteśmy razem. Tak jak rok temu. Ferb: Ale... Stephanie: Możesz sobie stąd już iść?! (Stephanie znowu całuje Ferba, a smutna Claire odchodzi) (Tymczasem pod zamkiem. Moranica z Zoltanem na ramieniu biegnie w stronę wyjścia z groty. Sufit zaczyna się za nią zawalać. Zoltan obserwuje to) Zoltan: Szybciej, szybciej! Moranica: Nie marudź. (Moranica przyspiesza, sufit coraz szybciej zaczyna się za nią zapadać) Zoltan (piszczy): Szybciej! (Moranica jest coraz bliżej wyjścia. Widzi już stojących na zewnątrz bohaterów. W ostatniej chwili wyskakuje z groty i ląduje z Zoltanem i pucharem na ziemi. Moranica wstaje i dumnie unosi puchar) Moranica: Wygrałam! (Do Zoltana dzwoni telefon) Zoltan: Halo? (Chwila ciszy) Zoltan: Aha. Dobrze... (Zoltan rozłącza się) Stephanie: Co się stało? Zoltan: G-Tech wybuchł. (Wszyscy spuszczają głowy) Zoltan: Nie no, żart. Rozbroili bombę w ostatniej nanosekundzie. No chodźcie, lecimy do Danville. Tylko najpierw lekko nareperuję ten odrzutowiec, bo po walnięciu w ścianę z prędkością 12 tysięcy km/h mógł się trochę uszkodzić. Znajdźcie Izabelę i Claire, i ruszamy. (Tymczasem w lesie. Izabela ucieka. Zadyszana zatrzymuje się pod drzewem, pod którym siedzi zapłakana Claire) Izabela: Claire?! Ufff... myślałam, że byłaś w zamku, który się właśnie zawalił. A gdzie jest Ferb? Claire: Daj mi spokój! (Wkurzona Claire wstaje i idzie) Izabela: Stój! (Izabela podbiega do dziewczyny) Izabela: Co się stało? Claire: Ten... Ferb! Całował się ze Stephanie. Izabela: Co?! A to świnia... Claire: I to na moich oczach. Jeszcze Stephanie powiedziała, że są teraz parą. Izabela: Fakt... Stephanie znalazła dowód, że to rok temu ty go pocałowałaś. Claire: Co? Izabela: No w szkole, jak Fretka została dyrektorką, a Moranica pojechała do spa. Gdy była ta impreza. Claire: Aaaa... no tak. Izabela: Się kurde sytuacja odwróciła. Najpierw Claire pocałowała Ferba na oczach Steph, a teraz Steph to zrobiła na oczach Claire. I to w obu przypadkach był to 44. odcinek serii... Ale spoko, nie martw się. Ferb na pewno nie będzie chciał być ze Stephanie. Stephanie już sobie zarezerwował Buford. Ferb tego nie zrobi swojemu kumplowi. Claire: Tak... tak myślisz? Izabela: Tak. Chodź, znajdziemy ich i wracajmy do Danville. (W równoległym wszechświecie, Fretka siedzi w pokoju jej odpowiedniczki. Wszędzie walają się ubrania i różne majtki. Dziewczyna siedzi przy biurku i pisze list. Podpisuje się) Fretka: To chyba wystarczy. (Dziewczyna odkłada długopis, po czym wychodzi z pokoju. W głównym pomieszczeniu szkoły Moranica, Fineasz i Ferb konstruują jakiś portal) Moranica: Chyba gotowe. (Moranica włącza portal. Zaczyna mocno wiać w pokoju, a maszyna wytwarza zielony wir. Fretka podchodzi do Fineasza i Ferba) Fretka: Chłopcy, dopilnujcie, żeby wasza prawdziwa Fretka przeczytała list, który leży na jej biurku. I pamiętajcie - jesteście rodzeństwem i musicie się kochać. Na starość, gdy rodziców już nie będzie, a wasze dzieci będą prowadzić własne życie daleko od was, tylko siebie będziecie mieć nawzajem. Dlatego wiedzcie, że trzeba dbać o relacje z rodzeństwem... (Fretka przytula się do Fineasza i Ferba) Fretka: Na mnie już pora. (Fretka wchodzi w wir. Po chwili pojawia się w normalnym wszechświecie, w swoim pokoju między Jeremiaszem a Stefą) Stefa: Fretka! Jeremiasz: Baliśmy się, że już nie wrócisz. Fretka stamtąd jest straszna. Fretka: Tak samo jak cały tamten świat. (Fretka wychodzi z pokoju) Stefa: O co chodzi? Jeremiasz: Lepiej nie pytać. (Kilka godzin później. Fretka popija kawę w apartamencie Zoltana. Mężczyzna słucha jej, siedząc wygodnie w fotelu) Fretka: Ten wszechświat to jakaś totalna patologia. Rozwal ten portal. Nigdy tam nie wrócę. Zoltan: Nie rozwalę. Też muszę zaliczyć wycieczkę. A właśnie, kilka dni temu prosiłem cię o nagranie piosenki do reklamy G-Tech'u. Fretka: Ach, tak, mam ją nagraną. (Fretka wyjmuje z kieszeni dyktafon i kładzie go na stole, klikając jakiś przycisk) (Piosenka G-Tech'owa piosenka do reklamy z muzyką piosenki Hello) Głos Fretki w dyktafonie: Hejka, to ja Tak myślałam, czy nie chciałbyś ze mną na zakupy iść Po telefon lub tablet Słyszałam o świetnych promocjach W G-Tech'owym sklepie Hejka, czy słyszałeś? Że G-Phone 8 za 900 dolarów jest Więc do sklepu ze mną cho! Bo obniżki są nawet aż o 80% Więc bierz portfel! Na zakupy Proszę, ze mną chodź... Do nas na promocje przyjdź! Na nas nigdy nie zawiedziesz się Bo przeceny takie są, że spadną ci majtki A wyjdziesz od nas z pełnymi siatkami Dlatego szybko przyjdź, Bo do końca maja trwają Obniżki, których nigdy nie zapomnisz A zakupów w G-Tech'u nigdy w życiu nie pożałujesz! (Koniec piosenki) Zoltan: No, no... jestem pod wrażeniem. Mogę wziąć ten dyktafon? Fretka: Jasne. (Zoltan zabiera dyktafon ze stołu) Zoltan: Zadzwonię do odpowiednich ludzi. Twoja piosenka będzie w reklamie! (W jakimś domu na przedmieściach. Do salonu wjeżdża mężczyzna na wózku inwalidzkim, prawie cały zabandażowany. Jest nim Vladimir. Podjeżdża do komputera i wpisuje coś sprawną lewą ręką) Vladimir: Ja się na was nie zemszczę. Ale płatny zabójca już tak... (W równoległym wszechświecie. Fretka wchodzi do swojego pokoju. Zauważa leżący na biurku list. Podchodzi do niego, otwiera go i w myślach czyta) Fretka: O, cholera... (Fretka wychodzi z pokoju. Po chwili jest już pod pokojem braci. Puka do drzwi, które po chwili otwiera Ferb) Ferb: Fretka? (Fretce lecą łzy z oczu) Fretka: Przepraszam... KONIEC Piosenki *Gdy zaczyna się dzień; *Gdzie ja jestem?; *Gorąco mi; *Gitary dźwięk; *Gromada zagadek; *Godzinami i latami; *Góra, dół; *G-Tech'owa piosenka do reklamy Inne informacje *Jest to drugi dłuższy epizod stworzony przez Sebolęęę; *Każdy tytuł piosenki zaczyna się na literę "g"; *Odcinek ten jest powiązany z historią pełnometrażową Moranica 007